Self insert 12
by Ranma-Yasha
Summary: Self insertion The author gets sucked into the ranma world. AN: don't read if you don't like SIs. rated for future content. I consider this my first fanfic. couple years old, may sort of suck, in desperate need of rewrite
1. Prologue 1

Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi

I don't own anything …except myself… $3 starting bid…50 cents… anybody? Fine then!

Me, Alex, and Leia just got off of the inverter at circus-circus. Josh (me) was about 6 ft. tall with spiked black hair. Alex was short with dirty blonde hair. Leia (Alex's new girlfriend) was about the same height as Alex with the same color hair too.

"What should we do now you guys?" I asked , "How about the roller coaster next?" Leia suggested , "alright lets…". Alex was cut off when someone shouted "HEY BITCH" We turned around and saw a 16 year old boy in a gray sweater. "oh shit" "who's that" I asked "my old boyfriend" Leia said "the PSYCHO!?" she nodded her head.

"Which one of you is Alex?" "Me" I told him "you got a problem with that?". The real Alex had no chance of winning and I love a good fight. "you think you can steal my girlfriend and get away with it?" He ran at me. The fight didn't last to long, I was stronger and bigger than him. Security guards were getting close by now but they still had to push a little further through the crowd. We were both bleeding but all I had was a bloody nose I could safely say he was the worse for wear.

"you had enough yet?" this just pissed him off even more. He came at me one more time, this time he pulled a knife out of his pocket, I tried to dodge it. I didn't move fast enough and he got me right in the heart. He pressed on and stabbed me several more times, thankfully security was already there. They brought him down fast but the damage had been done. I lie on the ground, bleeding, trying to breath through the blood filling my lungs.

Alex and Leia were kneeling down next to me, Leia was crying and Alex had a worried and concerned look on his face. "hold on Josh an ambulance will be here soon." I smiled. I wanted all my life to be a hero, even though it cost me my life, I had finally amounted to something. "don't worry about me, you should just be glad it's not you down here" I spoke between coughs. "if it weren't for me you wouldn't have even been in that fight." "It's not either of your fault" I felt weak "it's okay don't feel bad" I said. They started to say more but my hearing was fading. The next thing I knew there was a bright light.


	2. Prologue 2

HI just to anyone who read this out there I didn't update because I really didn't know it was posted I was working on this a few months ago and abandoned it and my friend must have gone on my account and put it up as a joke.Boy am I embarrassed but hey since it's been up so long I'll try to write a good story. Sorry everyone

I awoke outside somewhere on the side of a road it was cold and raining. I felt my chest and found that it was no longer bleeding, in fact I wasn't even wounded. It only added to my confusion that once I stood up I was about half my normal height. I was wearing very baggy blue jeans and my favorite black and red shirt which was also fairly big on my short body.

I needed a mirror, I turned to my left and walked towards the first house in that direction. I noticed none of the street signs were in English. I rang the doorbell and waited until a large man in a dirty white gi answered the door. "Excuse me sir but could I use your bathroom" he reluctantly pointed down the hall and let me into his house. 'That guy looked just like Genma, I must just be imagining things he can't be Genma that's insane'

I entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror 'no way' I thought. I was staring into the face of my 5 or 6 year old self. I heard some shouting from another room but it was all in Japanese. 'I won't let you take Ranma' how did I know that? More shouting 'in order to continue the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts the boy must come with me to learn the arts.' unbelievable!

I wasn't about to question this opportunity. I ran into the living room and asked "Are you Genma Saotome of the anything goes school of martial arts?" "Yes have you heard of me?" "Please sir allow me to be your student and go on your training trip with Ranma," Genma looked curious "how did you know about that?" There was a sweat drop rolling down the side of my face "umm… I heard you talking when I was in the restroom sir." "oh" said Genma "what makes you think that I can just take on any new student … what do you have to offer?""umm I can work for you and I can take care of myself so you don't have to worry about extra expenses on the trip, but I don't have any family or home anymore so I can't give you anything now."

I could tell Genma was about to say no, but Nodoka must have taken pity on me and said "It would be nice if Ranma could have a friend that will be there with you the whole trip. The poor boy doesn't even have a home Genma" "Friendship would only make the boy soft" Genma replied sternly "Please sir, I could be his rival and he would strive even harder to get better in the arts."

Genma was looking nervous now and he finally gave up "fine you can come but the training will be very difficult." I nodded my head enthusiastically "and "Genma when you come back home he had better be with you." added Nodoka as she glanced at the katana hanging on the wall. I could hear Genma cursing under his breath.

We left on the training trip that night…

Til' next time, see ya next chapter

(AN: Me excited about going on a training trip with Genma is because I would do anything to be a good martial artist in the ranma world...I'm not a masochist or anything like that)


	3. chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, I don't own anything except me

"ya didn't have to push me in too," a girl in a loose white gi with long blue hair said, "Well then ya shouldn't have been laughing" the red haired girl argued. Before the first girl could say anything back "sirs we very lucky amazons have tournament today" the guide said.

several minutes later

Shampoo stood in front of Genma-Panda, Onna-Ranma, and Onna-Josh. Josh was laughing his ass off as Ranma was about to fight shampoo and gain a fiancé in the process, revenge could be so sweet sometimes. Genma held up a sign saying 'Josh as your master I order you to accept this challenge!' I started sweating uh oh "uh...why not Ranma" 'nonsense you didn't train at Jusenkyo so I need to see how you have improved' the next sign said. Josh's head hung low in defeat "sigh okay."

"RUN" Josh yelled as she and the Saotomes tried to escape from a very angry shampoo. When they thought they had lost her they all settled down to catch their breathe. "hey...did you guys save...any food?" "no the fat panda ate it all" "dammit, hey Ranma let's kick his ass." "hmm okay" the panda cowered in fear as we approached him. I'm a sad panda' his sign said.

Tendo dojo several months later

the sound of a door opening was heard "that must be them now" Soun said as he and Nabiki ran to the front door only to run back after a few seconds followed by a girl and a panda.

The Panda and redhead were currently having a conversation of their own and didn't notice the terrified residents of the Tendo dojo. "what are we doing here pop and why isn't Josh here yet you said he must have gone ahead of us a couple month's ago." 'he must have gotten lost' said the panda's sign (flip)'He'll be here eventually'

Somewhere in the Hida mountains...

"Heh heh heh you think you can ditch me that easily Genma. For trying abandon me all those times (about 3 times each year) I'll have my revenge Bwahahahahaha" a small shadowy figure beside josh starts laughing maniacally along with him.

"with Happy here to train me you'll stand no chance!" Happosai could be seen looking through Josh's Backpack with a confused look on his face "Say josh me boy...where do you keep you're panties" "I don't have any you sick perv." Happosai grabbed Josh's arm and started pulling him down the mountain "Then there is no time to lose your training starts now" "oh great!"

Happosai observes his newest pupil as he enters the girls locker room of the local high school on his first training mission. Josh tip-toed very quietly opening up a locker taking out panties and sneaking to the next locker. At the time there are only 3 girls on this side of the locker room. "what're you doing?" a meatball headed blonde asked him in genuine confusion. Josh just said "shh...uhh I'm invisible you can't see me." 'feh like that lame excuse would work' "Oh okay then" said the girl quietly. 'Wow' josh thought as he opened up the window and made his escape right before "hey that guy wasn't invisible...where are my gym shorts...?...AHHHHHH PANTY THEIF."

"Heh I'm so good I didn't even get caught on the first try." Josh said over confidently, happosai took the bag of panties and said with a large sweat drop rolling down his head "well I um...uh... you're screwed!" happosai turned and ran faster than anything Josh had ever seen. He then turned around and noticed the large female mob that had gathered behind him "Oh man I guess this is the part where I get beat with instruments of blunt trauma?" "no no no we do things different here in Juuban" someone in the front of the crowd said. 'whew' josh thought. Everyone in the mob then pulled out stun guns and tazers and some random extreme pain inflicting devices. 'OH MY GOD' "Happosai help me!" a faint cry is heard "the path of a martial artist is fraught with peril!" then the most painful half hour in all of josh's lives occurred "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE THE PAIN STOP!"

Josh slowly rose from his place on the ground and promptly vomited suddenly the last of the women walked up and hit Josh in the groin with a tazer zzaap "Ahh WHY GOD WHY" several minutes later Josh got up and surveyed the area just to be safe all he saw was a 5 year old girl staring up at him. "Hello little girl" Josh said. The girl smiled pulled out some pepper spray sprayed josh in the face and skipped away while she giggled. "MY EYES" Josh cried.

thats it for chapter 1

see ya


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A shocking day

Josh picked himself up off the floor and couldn't stop shaking his hair was sticking out and every few seconds an electric charge could be seen around his body. "ouch oh the pain!"

Josh heard a chattering noise and looked down to see a cute little squirrel he crouched down "hey little squirrel" Josh said softly, suddenly his hand shot out and grabbed the squirrel around it's neck he examined the squirrel had it's squirrelly hands behind it's back. he turned it around and surely enough it had pepper spray. "nothing gets past these eyes stupid squirrel" another surge of electricity appeared and the squirrel was sent flying back.

"what the heck?" he looked at his hands another surge. 'hmm' Josh stood up and started laughing maniacally he ran off in a hurry.

Street by the tendo dojo-

Two random teens were walking down the street conversing with each other "dude why do you even try It is IMPOSSIBLE to do techniques from mortal kombat" said one boy just as Josh came running down the street an electric current traveling through his eyes " I'M COMING FOR YOU GENMA!" charging electricity in his hands. He ran by leaving one stunned boy and one boy with that I told you so smirk on his face. Said 2 boys were hospitalized the next day.

Anyway Josh jumped over the wall into the Tendo back yard where he saw his prey while in mid-air. He caught Genma with a flying kick when he was still coming down from his jump "Dynamic Entry!" Josh yelled. Genma was pushed back into the pond and became a panda. Josh landed in a fake martial arts stance just for the purpose of looking cool. Genma-panda surfaced and pulled out a sign that said "What are you doing boy" flip "Josh? What are you doing here?" he looked very nervous "You know why I'm here Panda you tried to ditch me and I'm here for revenge!"

Genma was still in the pond so josh decided to use this to his advantage. He dipped his fingers into the pond and Genma got a little taste of the Juuban justice system Josh had recently learned of. A slightly charred Panda jumped out of the pond clearly in pain. "you haven't seen anything yet Panda man." Josh started running toward the fat panda "RAIKIRI" Josh shouted as he took his left hand to grab his own right arm and the electricity that was moving around his body started gathering around his right fist. Genma still had not caught on as he was trying to put out a fire on his back suddenly Josh rammed his fist into the pandas stomach. Momentarily anyone watching could see through the pandas skin to his bones like an x-ray before he was launched into lower earth orbit "Grooooowwwwwwwffff…" it said before it became a spec in the sky.

"Oh my!" said Kasumi as she the panda fly away "I hope Mr. Saotome will be back soon dinner is almost ready." Josh looked in her direction 'wow, she's beautiful!' "umm is uhh R Ranma h here?" he asked quietly "yes he's here I'll go get him" she said with a smile. I stood and waited a while before Ranma came outside "Hey Josh where've ya been?" he asked "your dad tried to ditch me again I just got done kicking his ass and I found the grandmaster of anything goes in a cave somewhere a while ago." "the grandmaster of anything goes? I thought soun and pop were the only ones other than us that still practiced it, he must know a lot of secret techniques you think he might teach us?" "NO! I tried that for about a day and not only is his training bullshit he's a super perv he tried to see my girl form naked even though he knew it was me! He made me steal panties for training!" I exclaimed Ranma knew how gross it was for guys to check out his girl side so he dropped the idea of training with happosai indefinitely.

Just then the sprinklers turned on, changing josh into a wet annoyed cold girl with blue hair. Ranma let josh inside the house and began telling him what had happened to him so far, Josh didn't really listen though as he knew what happened already. "…she should probably be here soon though that uncut tomboy." the door opened and Akane stepped in "I'm home" "wow she's cute too!" josh said, Ranma then backhanded josh to the other side of the room "you didn't listen to anything I said did you?" Josh was on the ground a tear in her eye rubbing her sore cheek she then got an evil idea that was reflected by the evil smirk she wore. She started crying loudly "WWAAHH sniffle sniffle why did you hit me, a poor defenseless little school girl, Ranma, please don't hit me again"

Akane rushed around the corner "Ranma! what did you do to this girl?" "no no no you see she's…" he was interrupted by a "please don't rape me WAAHH" that threw Akane off the edge and she hit him with a strong uppercut sending him through the roof and on through the air. "RANMA YOU PEVERT!" Akane screamed she turned back to the crying girl who was now laughing so much she was turning blue from not being able to breathe in "are you okay did he hurt you" more laughing "hello?" more laughing 'maybe she was hit so hard she got brain damage' Kasumi came by with a tray of tea and tripped spilling the contents over josh. Guess who's not laughing anymore. Things started to click in Akane's mind and she soon decided to give this boy the same treatment as Ranma.

Josh started laughing again once he was launched into the air despite the pain in his jaw. "well look who it is" "growf" josh looked back and stopped laughing again when he saw Ranma and Genma flying through the air with him "uh oh" Genma kicked Josh so that now he was going straight down Ranma then boosted off Genma and started closing in on him Josh saw Ranma coming and was suddenly reminded of a day a few months back.

Flashback

"you should read more manga Ranma" Josh said "no way they just take time away from practicing the arts plus they're stupid and most are only in black and white." "Ranma, Ranma, Ranma you don't seem to understand for example you know those rare occasions I've ever beat you in a fight. The special techniques I used were all from manga." Ranma looked disbelieving Josh sighed and showed Ranma a page in the manga he held in his hand

It was Naruto, the particular page he was reading showed Lee a taijutsu specialist performing the first stage of the deadly lotus technique "Initial Lotus" Lee wraps his enemy up with the bandages he wears on his arms after launching them into the air and spins rapidly while falling towards the ground at an accelerated rate and jumps away right before he hits the ground while his opponent breaks through the floor and takes all the damage

Ranma skims through the book and sees several moves Josh had used on him that were effective until he found a counter for them. 'Konoha whirlwind, lion combo… he learned those techniques all from these comics?' he thought "see some of the best ideas for techniques I've ever had were from manga in fact you could say I learned just about all my martial arts knowledge from manga!" Josh said laughing internally at his inside joke

"hey Josh do you mind if I borrow this one for a while?" Josh nodded. Ranma started reading manga more often so long as it was martial arts related and practicing the techniques he thought were interesting. He wouldn't stop reading for anything for a month when he got hold of a Dragon ball z manga however he was pretty angry when he figured out he couldn't do any techniques from that one.

End flashback

'I wish I never let him near my manga!' Josh thought, Ranma was right behind him using bandages from on his arms. Why he had the bandages on? Who knows, its not important. Anyway they started spinning and when they where close enough to the ground Ranma jumped up and off of Josh and back up to Genma

"Initial Lotus Revised: Panda crush!" Ranma shouted out his new moves name. He grabbed Genma by the leg and threw him down directly after Josh.

Josh was on the ground in pain from the attack, he knew Ranma wasn't the type of person to copy a technique and just leave it the way it was. Josh used the rest of his strength to flip on to his back and looked up to see something fat, round, black and white colored thing coming his way. 'oh crap I can't move in time to get out of the way, I can barely move at all.'

CRASH!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Josh cried out before he passed out.

Josh opened his eyes and a bag of ice fell off of his head as he tried to lean up. He stopped as soon as he started when he found out how much it hurt he eventually got bored of laying doing nothing and fell back to sleep.

A while later he woke up again and opened his eyes to see 2 beautiful girls sitting by him "Angels? I must be in heaven… how come I didn't come here the first time?" Josh thought out loud one girl laughed turned to the other and said in a sarcastic tone "Isn't that cute Kasumi, he thinks you're an angel." the one on the right in the dress blushed momentarily and said "don't worry you aren't dead and this isn't heaven. I'm Kasumi and this is Nabiki your Ranma's friend right? What's your name?"

Josh realized where he was and said "My name is Josh nice to meet you Kasumi, Nabiki." he tried to speak as polite as possible in the presence of Kasumi. They explained some of the things that happened when he was unconscious like how Ranma had convinced Soun to let him stay and that he was starting school the next day if he was well enough. ' oh man Freshman year again?' Josh thought

Nabiki sat examining him while Kasumi and Josh went on with their conversation. They stopped talking for a moment and Nabiki said "Nice Tattoo you've got there." Josh looked at his right arm at his tattoo and remembered when he first came into this world it wasn't there even though he got it in his first life when he was about 15. He realized after he was about 15 (since he didn't know exactly how old he was supposed to be when he got into the Ranma world) in his current life his tattoo came back. It was a green dragon with some yellow and red flames around its body and tail it was more of an Asian style serpent-like dragon

"yeah I got it a year or two ago" more like 12 years but they didn't need to know that "you know in some cultures they were a sign of wisdom." Nabiki said it was more of a statement than a question. "yup it was a birthday present for when I turned 15." 'hmm seems like Nabiki has a thing for tattoos.' josh mused " I love tattoos but daddy won't let me get one and he says we don't have the money to waste on those kind of things, I guess he is right about that though" she said. Josh smiled "hmm maybe I can help convince him some time ask me next Christmas or your birthday and maybe I can help out." Nabiki flashed a genuine smile not an ice queen smirk or anything like the manga or anime, but a real smile if only for a second. "I'll hold you to it" she said Kasumi stood up and walked towards the door "I better go start dinner, it should be ready in about an hour." she explained "bye Kasumi." "bye Josh"

"what did you mean when you asked why you didn't go to heaven the first time?" Nabiki inquired "huh?" "when you woke up that's what you said." Josh turned a little red "oh I guess I did you wouldn't believe me if I told you." I replied "try me" "okay, about 12 years ago I was with my friends at an amusement park when this guy came up trying to fight my friend so I took his place and fought for him the guy pulled out a knife and I got killed at the end of the fight the next thing I know I was in a 5 or so year old body standing outside the Saotome's house and asked if I could come with them since I didn't know anyone else."

Nabiki stared for a minute before she started laughing a little "You have quite the imagination don't you Josh," she stood up "you're a funny guy ya now that" "so I've heard" Josh said "anyway I'll see you at dinner.' with that she left.

that's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Josh woke up and stretched out a bit, he didn't feel any pain left over from the other day 'gotta love that Anime healing rate!' most injuries except the major ones would usually heal over night while the big stuff like broken limbs, burns, bad internal injuries could take quite a while to heal, nowhere near as slow as the "Real" world though.

Nothing much happened at dinner the last night Akane glared at him angrily but he understood why, He'd have to apologize later for that trick he pulled with her and Ranma.

'I hope she won't be too angry after I apologize, I'll probably be here for a while it would be better for my health if we could be friends, anyways, I had my fun and it's over now'

He remembered the dream he had that night…

He would see flashes of himself on a stretcher hearing "clear" and "he's not gonna make it" 2 figures ran along the moving stretcher with the doctors "don't die, don't die, you can make it please wake up" one was saying, he couldn't make out who they where through the quick flashes,

In between flashes he saw glimpses of his favorite moments in the Ranma world, all the fun and adventures Ranma and him had been on. Then the blurry image of someone he couldn't recognize at all "You do not belong, go back to where you came, you are a risk to the future of crystal Tokyo"

(AN: foreshadowing or just a dream? I've thought of a few directions I could go in but I haven't been able to decide yet. tell me what you think I should go with in the reviews if you want to help me decide.)

Josh was left wondering if that was just a dream, or a premonition, maybe the Ranma universe was all a dream and right now he was really the one on the stretcher just sleeping, dying, or in a coma.

"Oh well, if this is a dream I never want it to end, I'm where I've wanted to be most of my old life." Josh said to himself, he stood up and got dressed in his favorite red shirt, which was like Ranma's only with a dragon on the right side of the chest. He wore loose pants that wouldn't constrict his movement if he got into a fight, unlike the Jeans he usually wore that were also loose but still made it hard to move well enough in a fight.

Once he was dressed he walked out of the room and went downstairs where he noticed that everyone else was awake Genma and Ranma were outside practicing or fighting over the last pickle or something. 'I guess Genma didn't wake me up for a spar this morning cause he thought I was still healing up or something.'

Josh ate breakfast while waiting for Akane and Ranma to get ready to go. A few minutes later they were on their way to Furinkan high school. Josh looked at Akane and she turned up her nose at him. "Hey Akane, I wanted to say I was sorry about yesterday." she looked at him skeptically "I was just trying to get back at Ranma for being a Jerk, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. Friends?" her expression lightened she nodded her head.

As they got closer to their destination different thoughts were going through all their heads 'Hate boys, hate boys, hate boys, ' Akane thought as she got ready to fight off the hentai horde 'I wonder how good Kuno will be in real life' Josh thought and finally 'hmm, I had beef ramen yesterday, so I guess I'll have miso ramen today…' Ranma thought

Once they were close enough to see the crowd of people gathered outside Furinkan shouting to Akane, Josh faked surprise and asked "what's up with those guys?" Ranma looked over at him "she does this everyday so don't worry about it…" he went on and gave him a quick explanation that Josh didn't listen to since he already knew. Josh had almost forgotten he was several days late so Ranma already knew what was going on.

Akane had already started fighting when Ranma was explaining and was just finishing with the last of the "horde". Kuno was the only one left as he stepped out in front of Akane from where he was hiding, "Akane Tendo, surely it was fate that we were to cross paths on this day, was it not, come date with me!" Akane looked angry and said " we go to the same school and you were trying to block my way, that's why we crossed paths idiot!" Kuno ran up and hugged Akane, and she started to turn red with anger.

"hey guy, I really don't think she likes you" Kuno looked over at josh and let go of Akane "You will address me as upperclassman not guy!" he said pointing his boken menacingly. "who do you think you are anyway?" Josh said, but just when Kuno was about to give his blue thunder speech, josh said "wait isn't it a custom to give your own name first," Kuno looked irritated "fine then I'm Josh of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts, specialist of ki manipulation, I am also known as Ranma-yasha, the Green dragon, and Mentos the fresh maker!" Josh said as he reached into his pocket pulled out some Mentos and popped a couple into his mouth "I don't know what's up with that last one though."

Although josh said all that to mock, and annoy Kuno he was surprised when Kuno began to clap "Very nice introduction! To have mastered the art of the dramatic introduction, surely thou must be of noble blood. But where are my manners," he started to dramatically pose " I am the undefeated rising star of the high school fencing world, captain of the kendo club, my peers call me the Blue Thunder of Furinkan high," lightning strikes in the background "upperclassman Kuno, junior group E."

Josh started clapping now, he looked over at Ranma and Akane who looked at him like he was crazy and he slowly stopped clapping. Kuno was taking a bow after his little performance. 'noble huh? He's not such a bad guy after all I guess, which kind of sucks as I was planning to brutally beat him and test my skills, oh well.'

"Kuno, let me talk to you for a second" Josh said as they walked out of hearing distance of Akane "listen Kuno I don't think Akane likes you very much," Kuno looked outraged and was about to reply when Josh continued, " I think you're laying it on to thick and that's why she doesn't like you, so If you just leave her alone for awhile she might miss you and then she'll come around, trust me." Kuno looked amazed, why hadn't he thought of that before! Probably because it was all bullshit that Josh just said to help Akane for a few days.

" Verily, Fresh maker you have shown wisdom beyond your age, I shall take your advice, farewell." Kuno stated as he started to walk away " hey, one last thing" he looked back " You should probably do something about that group of students she has to fight everyday,… and also, never call me fresh maker again." he nodded and walked back towards the school.

Josh walked back over to Ranma and Akane who were looking pretty confused "what did you do to him?" Akane asked "I just talked to him, nothing much, He probably won't bother you for at least a few days." he said "that's impossible you cant just talk to Kuno and make him leave me alone he's to stupid to know I don't like him!" Akane exclaimed "I think he listened to me because he thinks I'm of "noble blood" like him." Josh said making quotation marks with his fingers when he said noble blood "anyway we're going to be late so lets hurry." with that they went into the school the school to their class.

They got to their class just before the bell rang and Josh had to stand up front and introduce himself. Soon enough he went back to his seat and the teacher began teaching algebra, so josh took a page out of Ranma's book and dozed off.

Josh awoke to the feeling of something hitting him in the head he lifted his head and saw his teacher glaring at him and a chalkboard eraser on the ground, "Mr. … what is your last name anyway!" the teacher said angrily and confused "umm Saotome I think" Josh said to tired to really know the answer for sure. What Josh said peaked the interest of the class murmurs could be heard like "hey does that mean him and Ranma are brothers." things like that, he actually was Ranma's adopted brother since Genma did legally adopt him years ago, no doubt so he could try to marry him off to some rich girl and have an early retirement, retirement from what? Who knows, he doesn't work or anything.

The teacher continued " well Mr. Saotome, why don't _you_ solve this problem on the board!" he said with a superior grin. Josh looked at the problem on the board , thought for a little bit and said "178," The teacher was still grinning "That is absolutely… Correct!" the teacher said, his grin was replaced with a panicked confused look, he started to work the problem out by himself on the board over and over again just to check. 'No one here could have solved that question I haven't even taught this lesson yet.' he looked back up and saw Josh was already asleep again, he didn't bother to wake him up either, he simply went back to what he was teaching, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of his class again.

Soon enough school was out and Ranma, Akane and Josh were on their way back to the Tendo dojo. They passed by Tofu's clinic and Josh was splashed with water by some old lady activating his curse, 'stupid old lady what the hell is she doing anyway watering the sidewalk'

Josh looked back and saw some students walking on the other side of the street nothing out of the ordinary. Then she looked back at the old lady and saw her winding her arm up with the ladle in her hand, and just at the right moment with a grunt of effort she threw the water from the ladle hard enough that it got the kids across the street soaked "she did that on purpose, that crazy old lady! Did you guys see that?" "see what?" asked Ranma and Akane at the same time, Josh was annoyed now " 'sigh' never mind."

Josh suddenly realized that in the series the curses were usually activated only when it was important, or at the worst possible time. She sensed something above her and jumped out of the way as a heavy blunt object that looked surprisingly like a beach ball on a stick, made a crater where she was just standing. "you I kill!" she heard and looked around to see Shampoo running at her with another mace/ bonborri / heavy beach ball on a stick.

Josh dodged out of the way, she quickly pulled her P.E. shirt out of her backpack and threw it in shampoo's face. By the time she had it off Josh was already gone "grrr , were Josh go now?" Akane pointed and said "he ran over there" "aiyaa, running again, JOSH!" she quickly jumped on to a rooftop and jumped from roof to roof in the direction Akane had pointed. Josh jumped down from the tree she was hiding in a few feet away from Ranma and Akane 'why is she here before Ryoga I wasn't expecting that' "Do you mind explaining to me what just happened there?" Akane yelled. "I'll tell ya when we get back to the dojo but first, I need some hot water" Josh said picking up her shirt and walking in the direction of Tofu's clinic.

Josh was introduced to Dr. Tofu and went into the restroom to get some hot water and stopped to look at the mirror he never saw what his girl form really looked like before since they were constantly moving from place to place when her, Ranma and Genma were in china and she didn't own a mirror. She stared for a good 5 minutes before…

Outside in the waiting room Akane and Ranma suddenly heard "Damn, I am one Seeexxxyyy Chick!" Josh yelled from the other room "Shut up you perverted Idiot!" Akane yelled at him.

Josh looked embarrassed, she didn't know she said that loud enough that they could hear. She used the faucet to get some hot water to change back into a boy, then filled a bucket with cold water and went back to his friends, "okay lets go." Josh said cheerily

Before they had gotten to far Josh jumped onto a roof and spotted a certain old lady about to fling water at his friends he then pulled out the bucket o water and dumped it on the old lady. What happened next was unexpected "oh I'm melting, melting, oh what a world, what a world" she said as she apparently started melting as the water touched her skin.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Josh said. Josh, Ranma, and Akane exchanged confused and shocked glances then took off running towards the Tendo dojo. Just after they left the puddle left over from the melted old lady started to move and in about half a minute the liquid started piling up until it reformed the shape of the old lady. Could nothing ever stop the old lady from inflicting water flinging chaos upon the population of Nerima? The world may never know.

Back at the Tendo dojo Josh slid open the door and saw Genma crushed under a table with shampoo sitting next to it which josh was expecting. Shampoo saw josh and started feeling his chest "is man?" shampoo said more to herself than anyone else "yup" Josh said "I've never met a girl named josh before." Shampoo turned to Akane who was behind Josh "you is hiding Josh, where she is?" "I don't know what you're talking about" said Akane

Shampoo ran at Akane "you lie!" she said getting ready to swing her bonborri when Josh suddenly hit her in the back of the neck with two fingers and she collapsed on the floor unconscious. "doesn't this mean she'll be after your guy side now too?" Ranma asked, Josh shrugged his shoulders "someone had to do it." they filled Akane in on the story and she looked at Josh with sad eyes 'So he is risking his life to protect me, but why? we don't even know each other that well.' "why are you doing this for me?" she asked Josh shrugged again "Because we're friends, no more, no less" 'and because I know she won't really try to kill me' she looked all teary eyed now 'maybe not all boys are so bad after all?'

Shampoo woke up suddenly rubbing the back of her neck "who hit shampoo?" she asked "I did" she looked back at him and walked over to where he was standing "Wo ai ni" she said then glomped on to Josh and gave him a kiss on the lips. Josh did his best to look confused 'that was pretty cool though' he thought. Akane looked over at him 'that pervert, he probably knew that was going to happen the whole time!' she thought correctly.

Shampoo backed away leaving a red faced Josh standing there just staring into space. "Josh are you okay?" asked Ranma "Oh I bet he's more than okay, damn pervert" Akane said. "but why isn't she trying to kill him?" "maybe she's trying to give him a head start." Akane suggested, Ranma had an idea too "maybe she can't see him because he's not moving like the T-rex in that movie Jurassic park!" he said, at which point everyone in the room face faulted including shampoo who couldn't understand what he said anyway.

The face fault snapped Josh out of his stupor and he started thinking 'wait a second I can't get married I barely even know Shampoo this is crazy!' "what was that about why isn't she trying to kill me" Josh acted along. Shampoo pulled out the book of Amazon law and gave it to Josh who read the Translated part "If an outsider female defeats an Amazon she must give the kiss of death and kill without hesitation, however if an outsider male defeats an Amazon, she must give the kiss of marriage and marry him." Josh put down the book. Only one thing to do now.

Josh started walking over to the koi pond Ranma, Akane, and shampoo following. "shampoo I can't marry you because" He picked up a bucket filled it with water and dumped it on himself "I'm really a girl." the now female Josh said.

Shampoo just stared at him for a minute "you think shampoo stupid? What kind girl named Josh? You really boy now I no kill" 'holy shit, I wasn't expecting that' Josh thought 'she must be a lot smarter than I thought' 'at least cologne isn't here.'

"Shampoo have you killed that girl yet?" a dried up monkey on a stick asked as she jumped onto the wall outside the Tendo dojo "AAAAHHHHHH" Josh-chan shrieked "what are you doing here!" cologne looked over at Josh and said "I guess she hasn't been killed yet, as to your question I observed some of the techniques you used to escape were very advanced also how quickly you beat shampoo so I thought she might be in a little over her head."

"great grandmother that no girl is really boy" Shampoo said, cologne looked a little curious "oh, well then, been to Jusenkyo have you," Josh nodded "this changes everything… son in law" Josh panicked "whoa I can't marry shampoo she's been trying to kill me all this time and I barely even know her…shouldn't it be great grandson in law or great great great grandson in law anyway?

Cologne was pretty angry about the old comment even though she tried to hide it, "well if you won't marry shampoo willfully I'll have to make you do it" she said as she Hopped at Josh trying to hit her with her stick.

Josh dodged the first few swings but then she was hit in the head hard "owwch!" Josh said rubbing her head, she jumped at the old lady and she dove out of the way "catch me if you can" she said and Josh stupidly ran after

As soon as she caught up with her she split into thirteen colognes circling around Josh, "this is my splitting cat hairs technique only one me is real but which is it?" she started hitting her with her stick over and over but she still couldn't tell which it was "heh fine I've got just the trick." she channeled Ki into her eyes and everything else looked like it was slowing down to her she could see through all the colognes except for one she forced Ki into her leg kicked out at the real cologne and it connected sending cologne a few feet away "oh shit!" she went over "hey are you okay, I didn't mean to hit you hard." cologne got back up on her stick "I'm all right son in law it would take more than that to hurt me I just left my guard down." Cologne looked at him "no one has been able to see through the splitting cat hairs for over one hundred years well done"

Josh looked embarrassed "well Ki manipulation is my specialty so I just pushed it into my eyes and I could see the real one. You could just say that I was the worst possible person to try that technique with." he said scratching the back of her head

Cologne smiled "now I know you'll make a perfect addition to the tribe, and a perfect husband for shampoo." she said. Josh looked at her and said "this again I told ya already I'm not gonna marry shampoo!" cologne picked up her stick and hit Josh in the middle of the chest with it "soon you'll be begging to marry my granddaughter! Hahahaha" she laughed maniacally as she hopped away .

Josh was sweating "oh my god! That could have been bad. She almost got me with that" she unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the weighted vest she was wearing under it she took one of the small steel weights out of the center of the chest and noticed it had a dent in it from colognes attempted pressure point. Josh whistled "that was close" she said

sorry if this chapter seems a little rushed or crappy but I thought of two really cool story arcs and I can't think of anything up to that point so I'm trying to get there as soon as I can also I think I'll be updating more since school is finally out

Thats it for this chapter

til next time see ya


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: of fiancées and broken seals

Josh sat on a rooftop watching the clouds go by, just relaxing unable to think of something better to do. He sighed and held out his hand and watched as a blue sphere of energy appeared hovering above his palm. He examined it, marveling at his creation, things were so much different here, it was amazing in this world were someone could have nearly unlimited potential for, well just about anything if they were willing to work hard enough. Where Josh was from everything was so restricted, no one there could ever hope to attain the kind of power he had gotten here. Heck no one there could even hope to become as powerful as Akane!

Sometimes Josh wondered if he were able to go back home for awhile if he could be as strong there as he was now or if his powers would be stripped away from him.

Josh stood up and jumped off the roof he was on, he had to go to school now anyway. He started his walk towards the school just before he passed Tofu's clinic he noticed that the old lady was back again causing him to pick up the pace while dodging water. He was almost to the school now, it had been a few days since he had his talk with Kuno and he figured once he found out where he was currently living, Kuno would try to fight him and he would start hounding Akane again.

He had made sure cologne did not see him in his male form although she didn't know what he would look like, he didn't want to take any chances. He could use her help in training for the chestnut fist, and who knows what he could do with the phoenix pill without getting the pressure point to counteract its effects, perhaps it would help if he ever had to go up against Saffron.

He was already at the school when he was snapped out of his musing by "Fresh Maker what is this I've heard about you and Akane living under the same roof!" Kuno said, yup Josh knew this would happen sooner or later. "I am living with the Tendos, Kuno." Josh replied. Kuno was furious "So you were trying to get me away from my love so thou might try to take her from me. I WILL NOT ACCEPT THIS! Have at Thee!" he yelled as he charged.

Josh dodged the first strike "I'm going to give you one more chance, I don't like Akane in that way, it's not too late to call this off." Josh said dodging the slashes of Kuno's boken "LIES!" Kuno yelled back as he started to stab outward rapidly going too fast for josh to dodge the strikes at least while he was wearing his weights. Josh jumped away to avoid getting hit any more, he was a little too late though as he was already pretty beat up and his shirt was torn to shreds, once again revealing the weighted vest he wore and also weights on each forearm underneath as his shirt fell to the ground in tatters.

Josh was getting angry now, he took off his vest and let it drop to the ground with a huge thud slightly cracking the pavement. If someone looked close enough they could see on his back a black mark in Kanji on his back, "THAT IS IT!" Josh yelled at Kuno, while the mark on his back began flashing red. He took off the weights on his left arm, but left any others he might have, on. He ran at Kuno who swung at him, Josh blocked the strike with the weights on his right arm, then ripped the boken from Kuno's hand and broke it in half with both hands. Kuno was stunned there wasn't really anything he could do without a weapon.

Josh reared back his left arm and punched him in the face hard. Kuno was sent flying back into the school's wall head first. Josh walked up to him a malicious grin on his face cracking his knuckles, He picked up a barely conscious Kuno and reared back his arm again. His expression then softened and he put his arm down and dropped Kuno. Josh walked over picked up his weights and left the school, he needed another shirt after all. He didn't want to bother coming back to school as late as he would be so he decided to just stay at home. The mark on his back had gone black again after he left. 'I almost lost it that time' Josh thought as he walked.

"Josh!" someone yelled, Josh turned and saw Nabiki running up to him "Nabiki? Shouldn't you be at school?" she caught up to him "shouldn't You?" she asked. Josh smiled "touché, so what are you going to do now?" "I don't know, I didn't really want to go to school today anyway so I followed you after you left." she said. Josh chuckled a bit "well I've got to go home and get a shirt before anything, maybe we could do something together after that." she laughed "are you asking me out Josh?" Josh looked embarrassed "no nothing like that, just to go out and do something fun instead of sitting around the house." Josh said waving his hands in a 'no' gesture. She laughed a little more.

They walked a little in silence before "what's this on your back, you never said you had any other Tattoos?" she asked Josh looked at the mark behind his shoulder for a moment "That's not a tattoo." he said. Nabiki looked at him confused "than what is it?" "It's a seal" Josh said. He began to explain what the seal was for and how he got it "about a year ago, I was angry really angry, no matter how hard I trained, no matter how hard I tried I could never beat Ranma in a fight, I was desperate to find a way to beat him, in frustration I shot a Ki blast at a nearby tree." Nabiki looked skeptical at this point so Josh formed a blue ball of Ki and shot it at a tree blowing part of it up. Nabiki was staring wide eyed at what she just saw Josh continued even though she didn't seem to be paying as much attention.

"Anyway when I threw it at the tree it was much more effective than normal, the entire tree was reduced to splinters. I did a few tests and found out that anger unlike almost every other emotion makes Ki more destructive and it takes less energy. Most emotions weaken the power of Ki so this was surprising to me, but I had found a way to finally beat Ranma. I did things to make me become angrier and angrier making my Ki stronger. I was cruel to everyone and everything that came my way. I was going crazy, nothing mattered to me except beating Ranma. I thought up new moves I could do, making my own style that relied on anger and insanity, I eventually beat Ranma but I couldn't get my emotions back under control…"

The same time at the Tendo dojo Genma was telling Soun the same story…

"…we don't know how but his anger had actually formed a second personality, that was fighting Josh for control, the style he had created was one of the most deadly I had ever seen. Eventually when we stopped at a temple to train a monk came up to me and told me that he sensed an evil presence in Josh. We came up with a plan and that night they put something in his food that made him fall into a deep sleep. They put a mark on his back and were able to seal his dark side into it. Once he woke up he was back to his old self and he forbid himself from ever using the style he created again."

Soun looked awed but a little skeptical "surely you don't mean that Genma he couldn't have been that bad." Genma stared at him his glasses glared up so you couldn't see his eyes "Really Tendo, He once killed eight baby bunnies while he was in that state." Soun gasped "Saotome surely no human being could be so evil that they would kill eight baby bunnies!" "it's true" Genma lied, trying to come up with more evil things that Josh didn't actually do, but anyone who killed eight baby bunnies would surely be one of the most evil people alive, No one could kill eight baby bunnies! (1)

"He's himself now though. Although he doesn't know it I really do think of him as a son. He reminds me a little of me when I was younger." Soun nodded knowing about Genma's deadly forbidden techniques.

They heard the door open and looked over to see Josh without a shirt and Nabiki walking upstairs talking to each other. The two fathers looked at each other "you thinking what I'm thinking Tendo?" Genma asked, Soun nodded and they both stood up "now the schools will be joined for sure!" he said pulling out bottles of Sake and paper in order to write up a contract that promised that Genma's adopted son would marry Soun's second daughter. The sake was to celebrate the joining of the schools of course.

Somewhere else…

It was a dark cold place, all around nothing could be seen but darkness but with one black wall, the rest of this place seemed to go on forever. A lone figure sat in midst of the darkness, he wore a red shirt with black pants. He lifted his head to reveal red eyes behind bangs of black hair. He had been so close to escaping and taking back control recently, he had been so close he could feel it. But he was trapped, imprisoned in this seal meant for holding demons. But he was no demon, and it was only a matter of time until he could break free.

With Nabiki and Josh…

Josh put on a new shirt after putting his weights back on. It was a blue shirt that was Chinese style, like most of his shirts. He grabbed his wallet which had quite a bit of money in it. It had been hidden under Genma's futon which oddly enough was the one place Genma wouldn't think to look when trying to steal Joshes money. Josh also had a bank account which he never told Genma about that had a decent amount of money in it, he didn't have any credit cards since that would be the worst possible thing for Genma to get his hands on.

Josh walked out into the hall where Nabiki was waiting for him "so where do ya want to go?" Josh asked she thought for a moment "Let me think about it I have to change out of my school clothes anyway so just wait out here." Josh suddenly remembered something "Hey Nabiki when is your Birthday?" he asked "a couple weeks from today. Why?" she said "just curious." Josh said back. She walked into her room and shut the door, Josh walked down stairs and saw Soun and Genma preparing Sake and writing on a piece of paper the bottles where nearly untouched so he figured they where still sober. "Hey Soun, hey Genma." Josh said with a wave Soun quickly stashed the paper behind his back and jumped in surprise, "Oh… hello Josh" he said. Josh was a little suspicious about the paper but he didn't let it bother him.

Apparently they didn't care that neither he or Nabiki where in school, since letting them have some time to them selves might improve their relationship then the schools would be Joined for sure! At least that's what they thought. "Hey Soun, Nabiki showed some interest a while back in getting a tattoo, would you mind if I took her to get one, I'll pay for it, It could be like an early birthday present." Soun looked at Josh sternly "I won't let my baby girl get a tattoo." Soun said "She's not a baby any more Soun, She is old enough to make her own decisions but you are her father after all," Josh said. It was beginning to get through to Soun, 'now for the finishing touch' "and even though it would make her so happy, and she'll be so thankful to her wonderful loving father who allowed her to get it, it's up to you." Soun was about to crack Genma pulled him over and said "You should let her do it Tendo it's just a harmless Tattoo," he then whispered so Josh wouldn't hear "Plus this is our big chance Tendo, if you do this she'll be so grateful once we break the news of their arranged marriage she won't have any objections to marrying Josh."

Soun was balling now, "Alright you have my permission," he choked out. Josh stood up "thanks Mr. Tendo you won't regret it." Nabiki then came down the stairs and she and Josh headed out the door Soun was wailing even more before they left "MY LITTLE GIRL IS ALL GROWN UP!" he cried.

Once Josh and Nabiki were outside Nabiki asked, "What was up with daddy?" Josh looked confused "who knows, anyway how about we go to the amusement park then out to dinner," She smiled again "are you sure this isn't a date?" Josh chuckled "Just think of today as an early birthday present." and with that they were off to the amusement park.

A few hours later Ranma and Akane where finally home from school…

"We're home" Akane said as they entered the house they went over to where Soun and Genma were drinking Sake and playing Shogi "where's Josh, pop?" Ranma asked, Genma looked up and said "Oh Josshshh an' Nabiki wen' on a date togethersheh an' dey'll be back shoon." he slurred out as he was very drunk at the moment. Ranma looked surprised Nabiki and Josh went out on a date? Together? That was strange. Akane looked mad 'he better not try anything funny with my sister' she thought.

Back with Josh a few more hours later…

Nabiki and Josh were walking down the street Nabiki holding a stuffed bear that Josh won for her at the park. It was getting dark out and they had just finished dinner at the restaurant they went to. "Today was great Josh, I guess we should head home now though," she said. Josh looked at her smiled and said "but what I planned next is the best part." they stopped at the place Josh had been looking for Nabiki looked up at the sign it was some kind of tattoo shop probably a Chinese Tattoo shop judging by the signs written in Chinese in the window

They went in and Nabiki looked confused Josh just smiled and said "I talked your dad into letting you get a Tattoo today as long as I paid for it." Her face instantly lit up and she gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" she exclaimed. She looked around the pictures they had in the store as the owner greeted Josh, he was an old Chinese man with a braided beard "welcome to my tattoo shop, I will warn you that my tattoos are expensive but there are none like them in the land I am an expert, not to mention there isn't another tattoo shop for one hundred miles." he said cheerily.

After a few minutes Nabiki found one she liked and she brought the picture up to the counter. It was a fierce looking red and black dragon slightly bigger than mine, "I want this one" she said "pretty cool" I said, "how much is that going to be sir?" He looked at me and said "fifty thousand yen." Josh sweat dropped 'holy crap that's like five hundred dollars American. Oh well I'll get it for her' Josh opened his wallet and gave the man the money which was almost all he had left. "You weren't kidding that was expensive." he said to the owner

Nabiki looked at Josh "is this going to hurt?" she asked , "in the beginning it will but it's not that bad, you just have to bite down and do it, it helps if you don't look when he's doing it too." she nodded a little nervous. The man called her over and she was ready to get her tattoo

Almost two hours later they were out of the shop Nabiki looked happy and so did Josh. She got the Tattoo on her back. They headed back towards the Tendo dojo but stopped at a store to buy the things she would need to take care of her Tattoo for the first few weeks. The owner of the tattoo shop locked up his store only stopping to look at the sign in Chinese at the front of the shop "Magic Tattoos: forty thousand yen and up, general tattoos: five thousand to twenty thousand yen" he made a mental note to get a Japanese version of that sign tomorrow.

They got to the dojo around nine. They went in to see everyone else up and staring at them, Akane was the first to speak up "You better not have done anything perverted with my sister Josh!" "Oh my," Kasumi said "you and Nabiki huh, I never would have expected that." Ranma said, "What are you talking about Ranma?" I asked "you two going out on your date" he said "It wasn't a date." "Sure it wasn't" Just then a drunken Genma and Soun staggered into the room "We've got some good news for you two." they said "me and Soun took the liberty of engaging you two to each other!" thud, thud. Josh and Nabiki upon hearing said news immediately fainted. Shocked faces all around stared at the two parents Akane sighed "idiots," "why would you do a stupid thing like that!" Ranma said "Oh my, Father perhaps that wasn't the best thing to do." Kasumi said, "Nonsense this way the schools are sure to be joined even if Ranma and Akane don't get married." "So I'm not engaged to her anymore?" "Yes you're still engaged." "Damn."

The next day…

Josh was walking to school fuming, "THOSE IDIOTS!" Josh yelled, he was pretty pissed 'how could they be so stupid the last thing I need is another fiancée!' It was then that Josh was splashed with water "RAAAH" Josh yelled in frustration scaring away the little old lady who splashed him…well her now. She walked down to a shop by the school and bought a hot chocolate. She started drinking it and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going when she walked into someone almost knocking the person over.

"Oh man, uhh I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up to see Kuno standing there with little hearts in his eyes 'how do people do that in this world? Wait a sec Kuno! Oh man I don't need this.' Kuno then latched onto her "To think that the gods would grace me with not one but two beautiful women for me to love, surely this is fate you must date with me!" Ranma had avoided changing at school so Kuno didn't know about 'the pig tailed goddess'. Josh was getting madder by the second then Kuno groped a certain part he shouldn't have touched on Josh. As pissed as she was before she was ten times angrier now. She slugged Kuno in the face and ran behind a building. While she was in the alleyway she poured the rest of the hot chocolate on herself activating the change.

Suddenly Kuno ran into the alley yelling "wait my love, you must date with me!" then he saw Josh "you! What have you done with the blue haired girl?" "I don't know what you're talking about stupid!" "So not only Akane but now you seek to take away my blue haired goddess!" he charged "YOUR blue haired goddess! Grrr" Josh growled. At that moment in Joshes mind time seemed to slow down 'No!' Josh thought. He had gone over the edge in his mind, if he didn't have his shirt and vest on someone could have seen the mark on his back turn red and disappear in a small burst of smoke. The seal had been broken and Josh was no longer in control as he seemed to lose consciousness.

Josh started laughing, Kuno was still running at him boken held high, Josh looked up revealing red eyes. He threw a red Ki blast at the approaching idiot, pushing him back into the next building and burning through the front of his shirt and leaving burn marks on his stomach. Kuno fell to the ground groaning in pain Josh walked up to him and picked him up by the collar "Déjà vu, huh idiot" He punched him in the face then threw him further into the alley. As Kuno tried to get up Josh kicked him in the face hard enough to bring him up off the floor then kicked him in the stomach sending him back onto the ground. Josh picked him up once more and said "The next time you try to challenge me you better be a whole lot stronger, you can't do anything if you aren't close enough to swing your stick, learn some martial arts to back it up at least. You aren't even worth my time, the next time you pull this shit anytime soon I'll kill you." Josh threw him to the wall and began to walk away.

'I better do this quick, before Ranma or Genma find out I'm back and try to seal me away again.' Dark Josh thought he then began to focus pushing Ki out of his body. The Ki was mostly red and black from the emotions that it bonded with, 'not enough saved up from when I was sealed I'll have to take his' When he was sealed dark Josh would still gather Ki everyday like any normal human however since he couldn't eat and didn't need to sleep it wasn't as much everyday. He also had no way of releasing it so it just built up and since it was sealed the 'normal' Josh couldn't use it either.

Blue Ki started to mix into the mass of red and black Ki after a few minutes he had used up almost all of Joshes Ki. 'Finally heh, he's barely got any Ki left, now for the last step.' a black form came out of Joshes chest and flew into the huge mass of Ki. The Ki started to condense becoming smaller and smaller until it became the size of a person then formed two legs two arms and a head, there was a flash of light and where the Ki ball once was there was now a solid person. He wore black pants and a red shirt with a blue dragon on it. He had long black hair and red eyes. "Ha it worked, but it took too much to make this body out of Ki, I need rest" he turned and looked at Josh who was pale and unconscious from using up almost all his Ki. "I would kill you if I knew what would happen to me if I did. Consider yourself lucky." Dark Josh rambled on to the unconscious Josh. If Josh died his soul and Ki should go with him and since dark Joshes Ki was really Joshes there was a good chance he would die too. Dark Josh then walked away to find a place to rest and regain his energy.

Josh had experimented making extra bodies with Ki like in Dragon Ball Z or Naruto. He discovered several things although he could make a second body it was just a lifeless shell, he could manipulate his Ki to make it move but it was too hard too keep focus during a fight and also took far too much Ki to use, It did more harm than good in the long run so the technique was considered useless to Josh. However since Dark Josh was like another person with his own free will and somehow his own soul, he was able to place his soul into the second body and use it as a replacement for his old body.

About six hours later when school was let out…

Ranma and Akane walked their normal route home from school "Where was Josh I saw him leave for school before us but he wasn't there today." Akane said. Ranma put his hands behind his head "He probably ditched like yesterday," he said. Akane nodded that was probably the reason. Ranma couldn't shake this eerie feeling he felt since this morning, 'I'm just being paranoid nothing's wrong.' he thought. He then looked over to the right, down an alley and saw someone there on the ground. "Hey Akane isn't that Kuno over there?" she looked over "I…I think it is" she said. They walked over and surely enough Kuno was there on the ground there was dried blood and cuts on some parts of his face. Ranma could see he was still breathing just pretty beat up and unconscious. He looked around and noticed a wall on the far side of the small alley, the wall had a small crater with cracks coming out of it. Ranma started to recreate the scene in his mind. 'Looks like something hit Kuno into this wall hard enough to crack it, but what about the burns on his stomach?' he looked over to the left and saw a small open area behind one of the buildings.

He walked in and saw Josh lying on the ground. He ran over and checked Joshes pulse, 'good he's still alive but I can barely sense any of his Ki.' Ranma thought. He then picked Josh up which he had much trouble doing because of all the weights Josh wore, "what could have done this?" Ranma said to himself

Sometime later at the Tendo dojo…

Josh began to wake up he opened his eyes to see the door open and the Saotomes and Tendos all come in "come on, I think he's waking up" Kasumi said ushering them in. Josh sat up and looked at them confused "what are all of you so worried about," he asked looking at their worried expressions, "we found you and Kuno knocked out in an alley, we brought you back here and you've been asleep for four days." Ranma said. Josh remembered what had happened before, a shocked expression on his face he couldn't remember what happened while dark Josh was in control. All he could recall were vague flashes and blurred images of what happened the clearest one being just after Dark Josh left his body, right before he went unconscious, the image of his dark side in his new body. "My seal… he broke out of the seal and took over and now he has his own body, I can't remember anything else."

Josh stood up and ran over to the bathroom and splashed himself with cold water activating the curse, then ran back out "I can't stay right now I have to go." Josh ran outside and kept running, if her dark side was out there was no telling what it might do once it was fully rested and got back all it's Ki. She had to prepare, Her dark side had access to far stronger techniques than she had right now. The only advantage Josh had was that her dark side probably didn't have any knowledge of anything Josh had learned since he was sealed, so she had a few new tricks her dark side wouldn't know about. However that probably wouldn't be enough, Josh had to train and she knew just where to start. She reached her destination after a few minutes, she threw open the door and yelled "OLD HAG!"

(1) In case you didn't notice that was actually taken from south park.

My plan is finally set into motion. Finally the beginning of the first of those two story arcs I thought up comes into play! I know pretty much where I'm going with this story for the next few chapters so they should be done pretty quickly.

That's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Training

"OLD HAG!" Josh shouted. People were momentarily distracted from eating their ramen, by the commotion the blue haired girl made in her entrance. The owner of the cat café smirked behind the counter, "hello son in law, I was beginning to think you liked being stuck like that." Josh walked over, "Shut up old ghoul, I know you have a cure for this, so hand it over!" cologne pulled out a necklace with a box that said phoenix pill attached to it. " right you are sonny boy, in this box is a pill that is said to give whoever uses it the heat resistance of the legendary phoenix, but in your case it should reverse the effects of the pressure point. I'll give it to you if you agree to marry shampoo." Josh made a grab for the box but it was quickly pulled away by cologne. "I'm not marrying Shampoo!"

It was then that Josh realized something "hold on, I'm doing everything the same as Ranma, at this rate it'll be a week before cologne starts to teach me the chestnut fist and another week or two to master it, that's almost a month and I'll only have one new technique! The other me might be ready by then, I've got to think of something else.'

Josh spent the next hour acting as if she was really trying to get the phoenix pill. She was thrown out into the trash on several attempts to take it, had been beaten with colognes cane some other times, and had reject stamped all over her arms, much like Ranma had in the anime. Cologne jumped over to him "It's no use son in law your one hundred years too early to beat me, you'll never get this pill, unless you marry shampoo that is." Josh finally thought of what he could do to get the most training in his limited time, "Oh yeah ghoul, well why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Cologne raised an eyebrow slightly interested "You try to teach me three of your most difficult techniques and if I can master them in three weeks or less I get the phoenix pill." "Oh? And what if I win and you can't master the techniques?" Josh hesitated for a moment "I-If I can't do it than I'll marry Shampoo!" Josh said hoping he wouldn't come to regret it.

Cologne cackled "alright I accept, I'll have to make the wedding arrangements for three weeks from tomorrow, I'll meet you next morning to begin your training son in law." he walked away from the cat café back to the Tendo dojo "sucker" he said under his breath. The same time at the cat café "sucker" cologne said under her breath.

Meanwhile at the Tendo dojo…

Genma and Ranma sit in the dojo alone "Ranma" Genma started "If what Josh said is true and his dark side has its own body, I'm sure Josh has gone to train to be able to beat him before he is harms anyone. You know the terror of the techniques his dark side has at his disposal. I fear Josh alone won't be able to stop him with such limited time to train. So you should train along with Josh and if you work together surely you can take him down." "What about you pop, why can't you help?" Genma sweated "well you see I…uh… hurt my back lifting weights, yeah that's it!" Ranma rolled his eyes "Whatever pop but don't worry, me and Josh can take him easy, he isn't much better than Josh" he said "Nonsense Boy! He is very strong and is not to be underestimated, besides that I seem to remember you losing your match against him." Ranma got angry "That was a fluke I let my guard down, If I wasn't going easy on him I would have won." now it was Genma's turn to roll his eyes.

Josh was walking down the street when her so called 'spidey-sense' went off. She stepped to the left just as a bike landed were she was just standing, "Airen!" shampoo said as she got off the bike and glomped onto Josh, "shampoo hear you challenge Great grandmother, no way airen can win bet, you give up and marry Shampoo, yes?" "no" Josh said "anyway this is going to be my last day off for the next three weeks probably, so I'd like to spend it in peace." just then something hot and wet fell onto Josh changing him back into a boy "what the hell?" Josh said to himself.

Above them a boy with a yellow and black bandanna and an umbrella strapped to his back, who had got lost and wound up on a four story building, he however thought he was in Hokkaido, cried over losing the meal he just made to a gust of wind sending it off the building "My Ramen,…Ranma this is all your fault!"

Back on the ground Shampoo gasped, Josh looked back and cursed "how you change, with cat tongue pressure point?" "Shampoo you have to promise not to tell the old ghoul about this! She didn't really get me with the pressure point, I acted like she did though so I could get training to beat someone who's very dangerous." Shampoo smiled "I no tell… if airen go on date with Shampoo." Josh sighed "fine we'll go to the movies than." Shampoo grabbed onto Josh's arm and they started their walk towards the movie theater.

Once they got there Josh looked at the list of movies they were showing 'damn she'll want to see one of those chick flicks or something. First chance I get to see a movie I didn't see before I died and now I'll have to see some romantic stuff, Yuck.' "So what do you want to see shampoo?" Shampoo looked confused "Don't know, Shampoo never seen any movies." That caught Josh by surprise but it made sense. "Hold on let me see… hey their showing all the spider-man movies to celebrate the third coming out last week. We could spend the rest of the day here and see them all!" Shampoo nodded happy that she could extend the date.

Nearly nine hours later…

Josh and Shampoo walked out of the theater, Shampoo loved the movies. They were arguing about something but both still seemed pretty happy "How could you think the second one was the best the third had all the action and Venom the greatest super villain ever." Josh said "In second movie girl find out Peter is Spider-man and peter friend find out one he want revenge against really his best friend, was too, too better movie." Shampoo said. Josh laughed "whatever, they were all good though," Shampoo nodded. 'This was pretty fun, she isn't so bad after all I guess' Josh thought. It was already dark out as they were getting close to the cat café, Josh was going to let her go the rest of the way on her own when they were about two blocks away, so he didn't get caught by cologne.

"Well look what we got here boys." Someone said next to us, we looked over and saw four boys about eighteen or nineteen years old. They all wore black leather jackets, one held a chain, two others had switchblades out, while the one who had spoken, a short boy with black spiked up hair that Josh guessed was the leader of the group had no weapon. "Better cough up your wallet kid, and there better be some money in it." he looked over at Shampoo "Or maybe we'll have a little fun with your pretty girlfriend." "Go screw yourself shorty, I'm not gonna give you any money just cause your poor, and as for her I think she's out of your league not to mention height range." Josh said. The little one was getting pissed "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN SPROUT MIDGET! GET HIM!" 'Bean sprout midget? What the hell?' Josh thought as they came at him. One of the two with switchblades got to him first but before he could do anything Josh backhanded him so hard he was knocked out before he hit the ground. The one with the chain had swung it at Josh but he blocked it with the weights on his arm then he pulled the chain hard pulling the thug down as he lost his balance, and Josh kneed him in the face as he fell. The last one with a weapon saw what happened to his friends and said "Oh you gonna die mothafu…" "BAM" he didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as he was hit by shampoo with a bonborri.

Josh walked up to shorty who couldn't escape as there was a dead end behind him. "Shampoo kill him?" Shampoo asked disgusted "Maybe we should" Josh said menacingly, the boy was cowering in the corner crying he fell to his knees and Josh could see a growing puddle underneath him "Pathetic… Gimme your wallet Leprechaun." he scrambled for his wallet and gave it to Josh. "Just don't kill me!" Josh took the money out and threw the wallet back to the boy.

Josh didn't steal, he didn't believe in it, what he was doing right now is what he called his Inconvenience fee. A term he made for situations like this, someone would try to pick a fight with him or mug him, then he would beat them up and take their money to compensate for the inconvenience they caused him, hence the name. Josh had amassed a small fortune from times like these which used to happen constantly on his training trip.

Josh punched the boy in the face knocking him out, he then took his Inconvenience fee from the other thugs. Josh and Shampoo walked away and Josh said "Hold on let's make one more stop." They walked into a store, it was a pretty odd store, it had a lot of mystical looking junk, antiques and jewelry. Josh looked around 'Damn I don't know what to get shampoo, I can't get her something cheap after what I got for Nabiki.' Josh saw something in a display case he read the small card in front of it that told about what it was. Shampoo came over and looked at it too "What is?" she asked, a look of awe on her face. It was a glowing golden feather with a blue circle near the end and a red tip. "It says it's a phoenix feather, they're supposed to be really rare and have magical properties." a man came up "it's true the feather could be used in many different ways however the knowledge of how to use it's magic has been lost to the sands of time. Another interesting fact is that it won't burn if set on fire." Josh looked at the man "aren't you the guy from the tattoo shop?" The man looked angrily at him "No, he is my brother, he's always got to be better than me at everything! That jerk and his magic tattoos, my parents liked him better that's why he inherited the family shop and I'm stuck working here!" Josh looked confused "Magic tattoos? What do they do?" "Various things depending on what the tattoo depicts" 'oh well I'll find out later' Josh thought "how much?" Josh asked "seventy thousand yen." the old man replied "I don't know maybe I'll go get a tattoo instead." The man looked desperate "Alright fifty thousand yen and I'll throw in this free tanto!" "Okay" Josh said throwing down the money he took from those punks a while ago.

Josh and Shampoo walked out and started heading back to the cat café, when they were close enough Josh said "Listen Shampoo the last girl I went out with like this I bought a fifty thousand yen gift so here" Josh handed over the feather and tanto "I didn't know what else to get you but I saw how you were looking at this in the store, and who knows maybe cologne knows how to use it, I hope you like it" Shampoo smiled "is beautiful!" She then kissed him on the lips. Josh blushed, she backed away "Well, see ya Shampoo." "Bye bye Airen!" Josh then headed back to the dojo while shampoo went back to the cat café.

'If I get married to one of them who will it be, lets see Nabiki is hot, smart, fun, nice… to me at least, she was a bitch in the manga though, so who knows. Shampoo is sexy, probably smart but the way she talks makes her sound dumb, is also nice, fun, and already likes me, where as I just think Nabiki likes me, but in the manga shampoo was… well about the same. Damn, I can't choose I'm as bad as Kuno! Think! Okay if Nabiki turns out to be a bitch like in the manga I'll marry Shampoo, or if Shampoo tries to kill Nabiki I'll marry Nabiki. That is unless I fall in love with one of them before that.' Josh thought

Meanwhile outside a bar in Nerima…

Dark Josh had just finished beating some drunken punks who dared try to pick a fight with him. This was the reason he came here though, to rile up some drunks and kick their asses when they tried to fight him. The bartender came out and saw what had happened but instead of calling the cops or getting angry he handed Dark Josh an envelope. "Someone came around here earlier today, and told me to give this to someone that would come by and beat up drunks." Dark Josh opened it and read the letter inside.

Dear Evil bastard,

I challenge you! Usually I would end that sentence by smacking you with a glove but since I'm not there a glove has been included in the envelope for you to smack yourself with. The challenge will be for three weeks from now, don't cause any trouble until then. Hope your ready to get your ass kicked and get sealed back up by then.

From

Your good side

Dark Josh started to laugh quietly to himself. "What a fool, I never knew I was so stupid, I must have gotten all the brains, He really thinks he can win. Very well I accept your challenge." He said to himself as he took out the glove and slapped himself in the face.

The next day…

Josh and Ranma sat before a fire with cologne on the other side, "You never said you'd be bringing company son in law." cologne said. Josh looked embarrassed "Well you see Aside from getting the phoenix pill I have another motive for all this, long story short It's like I had a demon sealed in me who was extremely strong and uses techniques I can't use that are super powerful, but the seal broke and now he has his own body made of Ki. If I can't beat him and seal him again he'll probably cause chaos and try to kill people. He isn't really a demon though just my dark side that was split from me when I tried to make a new fighting style. Ranma is here to learn so he could back me up if I need it, that is if you don't have any problems with teaching him too." Cologne looked at Josh curiously "Okay… I suppose your friend can learn too." Cologne said 'If he's as good as Josh perhaps I can bring him into the tribe as well, I hear soap is looking for a husband.'

"Today I'm going to demonstrate a technique called the chestnut fist, after that I'll let you figure out how to do it on your own." Josh frowned "eh? Why, are you scared I'll win the bet?" Cologne chuckled "You've got a big ego you know that son in law, there's no way you could win this bet! Anyway now for the demonstration" Josh smirked 'She must be scared from the time I beat her splitting cat hairs technique. Oh well I'll just do the same thing I did last time and see if the chestnut fist involves a lot of Ki usage.' Just as Cologne began Josh started pumping Ki into her eyes again. Things started to look slower to Josh again but she continued to push more Ki through to her eyes. Her vision changed and now she saw only the fire an outline of cologne with a large blue spot where her stomach should be. Josh developed this technique after reading too much Naruto and trying to imitate the Byakugan. He had partially succeeded the veins around his eyes on his face even pumped out and became visible, like Neji from Naruto. He could see the Ki flow through a person's body this way, it had some consequences though. It wasted a lot of Ki, took a lot of focus, and burned her eyes when she used it, if she used it too long it was known to cause temporary blindness, if she tried to use it longer than that, it might even cause permanent blindness, Josh wasn't stupid enough to try it though.

Josh watched as cologne started up and saw two thin lines of blue Ki trail out from the stomach into each arm and from there saw where it split and attached to different muscles in the arm. Josh decided that was enough and stopped the Ki flow to her eyes. She could still see cologne pulling the chestnuts out of the fire but there were lots of spots in her vision. Soon Cologne had finished demonstrating and hopped away before either of the boys could ask any questions. Ranma looked over at Josh "So what did you see?" Josh pointed out all the spots she saw cologne put Ki into, "There has to be more to it than that though we'll still need to get a little faster before it will work. If I'm right and we can't do it as we are now I think we should just keep practicing to build up speed. I'll go first." Josh took off the weights on her arms took a deep breath and began to thrust her hands out as fast as she could reaching for the chestnuts. Just as she thought she wasn't fast enough "AAAAHHH IT BURNS!" She said waving around her hands then blowing on them. Ranma laughed, Josh glared "why don't you try it Ranma!" "Feh this is gonna be easy." Josh smirked "Oh really, well I've got some lighter fluid with me how about I put some on your hands and you can see if you can go fast enough that it won't light from the fire." Ranma sweat dropped "No thanks" He then tried to pull the chestnuts out of the fire. He screamed when he too burned his hands, they both took turns trying the technique every day, they both had it down by the end of the week but Ranma finished two days before Josh.

The next week…

Josh, Ranma and Cologne stood in somewhere in the mountains, "Today I'll demonstrate and briefly explain a technique called the Hiryu Shoten Ha, First I need you both to try and beat me in a fight." "Alright it's your funeral" Ranma said. The two tried to land hits on cologne while she would insult them to make them angry all the while leading them into a spiral. Josh had to play along even though she knew what was about to happen. "Hiryu Shoten Ha!" cologne shouted while throwing an uppercut. A tornado formed sucking Ranma and Josh up into it. Josh pulled in all her Ki to try and prevent feeding the tornado and making it worse she could still feel it pulling at her Ki and sucking it out of her but it wasn't much. Ranma on the other hand just got angrier and let his aura flare out. Soon after the two were thrown out of it as it died away but they were both knocked out by then.

When Josh woke up she sat up and saw Cologne sitting not too far away, "Oh you're awake, I noticed what you did up there, you tried to pull your Ki back in didn't you? Pretty smart it may have been enough to stop the technique if it wasn't for him. I underestimated you." she saw that Ranma was awake, he looked pretty beat up and tired but he was smiling. 'He must be excited about learning the Hiryu Shoten Ha.' Cologne gave told them about the spiral and keeping your aura cold, but not much else, she left that heat sensitive wire suit thing from the anime, and left.

"This one is easy!" Josh said. She was the first to put on the wire suit while Ranma insulted her, Josh was easily able to keep her cool the whole time. For Josh walking in the spiral was also easy. She had it mastered in less than a day. He noticed Ranma had trouble keeping his cool, so he walked up and said "Ranma it's not that hard you know just remember something that makes you so happy that nothing else around you can bring you down while focusing on generating cold Ki." Ranma smirked "Let me try again" I started to insult him "you suck Ranma you'll never do it right, you're a freak and your going to be half girl the rest of your life!…" it went on like this for a while he was almost finished with the spiral when Josh said "Oh the thing I told you to remember, I think I know what it is or should I say who. You're thinking about Akane huh?" Ranma crumpled to the ground when the wire suit pulled his arms and legs together "That's a LIE, Why would I b e thinking about that uncute chick!" Josh laughed. Ranma mastered it soon after, and Josh would be the only one who knew how to psyche Ranma out enough to stop him from using the Hiryu Shoten Ha.

The day after…

Cologne nearly had a heart attack when she found out they had already mastered the Hiryu Shoten Ha.

She told Ranma that this technique she would only teach Josh so he left. They walked outside of the Cat café and cologne spoke "This technique is one I thought you could use since you said the one you need to fight has a body entirely made of Ki. I believe you may actually win this bet so I wish you the best of luck. I invented this technique a long time ago I never bothered to name it and no one else knows of how to do it. Oh and don't even try that eye thing when I show this to you." I laughed nervously "you know about when I did that in the chestnut fist training then?" She nodded "Now watch." Her hand started to glow and she hit Josh open palm in the shoulder. He felt a pull there and his arm became numb. Cologne withdrew her hand and Josh saw that there was now a small sphere of blue energy above her palm, "The technique is used to pull Ki out of your opponent's body." She gave me some hints "think of your Ki as another hand around your hand and when you make contact just grab with the hand made of Ki and pull." That sounded easy to Josh but later when he tried it he couldn't get it to work the extra hand tip didn't make sense to him you would end up wasting more Ki then you take. Cologne also said that he couldn't use the Ki as his own, he had to get rid of it by throwing it or letting it dissipate so he couldn't regain any lost Ki.

A week and a few days later…

Josh still hadn't figured out the technique, he, Ranma, and Genma had been at the fair with the Tendo family but left on their own when they got bored. Genma would have made them stay to spend time with their fiancées but he was drunk and saw a midget walk by who he thought was 'the master' so he tried to leave as soon as possible. They got lost on the way home when it started to rain. The Panda and two girls ran towards a mansion that was near by. Josh though the place looked familiar, they knocked and an old man came to the door, who let them in but said they couldn't spend the night. He also said "Make sure you don't do anything like slip on a banana peel slide over to the wall and tear down those curtains while trying to pull yourself up." Ranma was of course doing every one of those things. Josh finally realized where she was and tried to stop Ranma but she was too late. Ranma tore down the curtain revealing a large mirror Ranma and Josh looked at their reflections "What's so bad about this" Ranma asked, their reflections then stepped out of the mirror, "At least it was a cute girl who looked in the mirror" they said at the same time. The old man then explained the curse of the mirror and the girl who died without a boyfriend.

(AN: In case you haven't read this in the Ranma manga this is from a chapter called "Two Ranma's" where Ranma's reflection became another person who knew his techniques but was really a girl who didn't change with hot or cold water, and was only interested in getting a boyfriend. It's one of my favorite side stories in the Ranma manga. It's in the same Graphic novel as the one with Konatsu's first appearance which should be volume 34 or 35 I think. )

The two reflections were already headed for the door when the old man was finished "I'm gonna go find some hunks!" Ranma's reflection said "Alright!" Joshes reflection agreed, but they were both tackled before they could leave. The old man continued "I should be able to fix the torn seal in a week, so bring them back here then."

Later on at the Tendo dojo

Akane sat doing her homework in her room. The Saotomes had left the fair long before her and her family, but they still weren't home. The door opened and she turned around to see Ranma and Josh in their girl forms "Oh, hi you guys if you just got back then…" The two girls started going through her drawers before she could finish and started throwing clothes all over. "Hmm… no sexy clothes and the chest is too small anyway." Akane was about to knock some manners into them when another female Josh and Ranma hit the first two in the back of their heads. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

A few minutes later the two copies were tied up. The originals were just finishing explaining to the Tendos what happened. "And that's how it went." Josh finished, she and Ranma-chan both looked back at their captives and found only a statue and a log "Yup, just like the originals" Nabiki said judging from the few times she had seen Ranma or Josh use the replacement technique. Josh and Ranma ran after their counterparts who were currently dressed in… well not very much. Josh ditched her leg weights and caught up to her copy before she could do anything gross. Ranma's copy was frantically hugging men and asking them to go out with her when Ranma caught up and smacked her in the back of her head. "Could it be that I'm unattractive?" Ranma's copy cried "You already said you were cute now stop chasing boys" Ranma said annoyed, he was suddenly dressed the same as the copy "You have to let them chase you, Watch." Josh smacked himself in the face "You can be such an idiot sometimes Ranma."

Two boys were walking down the street talking about who knows what when Ranma dropped something on the ground "oops" The two boys picked it up in a second "Is this yours? Will you go out with me?" one asked while the other asked basically the same of her copy. Akane suddenly came up behind them and hit them with a fan "easy Akane I'm the real one" Ranma said "you're the one doing perverted things!" Akane said.

Later at the dojo…

"Ranma's, Josh's your baths ready." Kasumi called out. Josh sighed this was going to be embarrassing but she had to take a bath after slipping in a puddle of mud on the way home. The Tendos didn't want to waste money on the water bill so she had to take a bath with Ranma and their reflections. Ranma was already walking to the bath with her copy "I still don't understand" the copy said "just wait" Ranma said. She threw her copy into the hot water then got in herself so did Josh and her copy. Ranma looked confused when the copies didn't change, 'it's weird seeing my girl side like that.' Ranma thought Josh was looking in some random direction 'Oh man, this is embarrassing, I was right though my girl side is sexy, this situation is pretty weird though. I wonder if girls think my guy side is as hot as I think my girl side is?' Josh and Ranma were suddenly smacked in their faces "Perverts" The two girls said at the same time "Why didn't you say you were really boys sooner" Ranma copy said the other copy nodding. 'Oh damn' Josh thought.

Later on everyone was in the back yard "So your copies like you? That's pretty weird" Akane said. Nabiki then pointed accusingly at Ranma and Josh "But they're your copies they look, act, and think just like you so that means you two must like guys." Nabiki said laughing "BULLSHIT!" Josh and Ranma furiously said at the same time, "Jeez can't you guys take a joke?" she said. "That wasn't funny Nabiki" Ranma said while Josh nodded. "Hmm I should try to figure out how to do that technique cologne taught me, so see ya." Josh said as he jumped onto the roof and headed towards the park where he would be able to think in peace.

Josh spent the next few hours trying to think of a way to make colognes technique work. "RAAH! How the hell do I do this!" Josh yelled in frustration. Josh decided to take a walk around the lake to calm his nerves. While he was walking he saw two children chasing around butterflies with nets. Josh ignored it for a moment then stopped in mid step when he realized something "How could I be so stupid. It's so simple, why didn't I think of it before?" Josh ran back to the dojo and went straight up to the guest room where he saw Genma. He didn't waste any time as he tried out his new idea. He hit Genma with an open palm in the arm, when he pulled it back he was excited to see a small glowing sphere of energy above his palm. Genma started yelling at Josh but he didn't pay any attention as he kicked a bucket of water onto Genma to shut him up then walked back downstairs.

A little later at the cat café…

"Don't worry Shampoo he won't master the technique in time" cologne said "But great grandmother airen too too smart he find a way" "Have faith in your great grandmother. No one has ever been able to use it except for me, and those I tried to teach were never able to learn it. The ironic part is that the secret to the technique is so simple no one ever thinks of it, especially since the technique is supposed to be advanced." a female Josh then burst through the door "Ha I finally figured it out, old ghoul! I win the bet! In your face!" Josh yelled excitedly "You're lying!" Cologne said shocked.

Josh used the technique on cologne and proved she could do it. "My, my, son in law I really did underestimate you didn't I" she said as she threw over the pill. "Sigh you win the bet." she said. Josh looked at it and determined it wasn't candy. "You tell great grandmother now?" shampoo asked Josh nodded, and cologne looked curious "Yeah, I was actually pretending the whole time so I could get trained to beat my dark side, you never really got me with the pressure point." she said, she then poured a cup of hot water on herself and changed into guy.

Cologne looked shocked yet again, "Wh… how?" she asked. Josh undid the buttons on his shirt and showed his weighted vest "I already knew what that pressure point did so I just played along. You can have the pill back if you want it, I guess" she shook her head "no son in law you won it fair and square. You knew about this shampoo?" Shampoo nodded "Promised not to tell if Airen go on date with shampoo." Cologne laughed and Josh blushed "Is that so, Shampoo?" Josh backed up "Well thanks for everything I'll see you soon, gotta go." he said leaving the building. "Maybe some good may have come out of this after all." cologne said with a smile.

The next day at school…

"Look at those babes, Man those Saotomes get all the girls!" said one boy "I know man! You know that cute waitress at that ramen place I hear she's another one of Josh's girlfriends, and not to mention Ranma's got Akane. Those lucky dogs, I wonder how they do it?" Another boy said. Josh, Ranma and their reflections were being bombarded with questions on the other side of the room. For the girls people asked if they would go out with them. For the boys people asked how they were so lucky. "I can't blame her after all I am the best guy in the world." Ranma said looking sympathetic. Josh rolled his eyes "You are the most egotistical person I know, you know that Ranma?" "Huh? I wasn't paying attention" Ranma said. "Never mind." Josh said.

The Teacher soon came into class and the Saotomes and their copies soon fell asleep. The Teacher looked at the four. First at Josh 'not him I don't want to get embarrassed' next Ranma 'he's the other ones brother so he might be as smart.' he looked at the two girls 'her' he though. He threw a chalk eraser at the blue haired girl "You! Answer the question on the board now!" the question was pretty easy if you knew what pi equaled, x equals ten times pi, solve for x. She guessed that he had never taught the class what pi equaled "31.4" she said and went back to sleep. The Teacher went back to teaching his class he wondered if there was really a point to his job.

The gang was awake by the time school was over and Josh started talking "Man tomorrow is gonna be tough Ranma, it's the day of the fight!" "Feh don't worry you can take him and if you can't then I will." Ranma said. Just then the man from the mansion came up on a bicycle. "That curtain should be ready in a few days, until then here" he handed Josh a compact mirror "You can use this if anyone looks in it they'll be sucked inside it, but if you need to get someone out just turn it upside down and tap the bottom of it." he said and began to pedal away "Wait!" Josh said. He stopped "you're the one fixing the seal on the curtain for the mirror right, so that means you know about seals. There's a Demon thing I have to fight tomorrow could you be there to seal it, if you know." The man raised his eyebrows "a demon you say! I suppose I could do it but you'll have to pay me for it." "Fine I'll pay you after then but how much will it be" Josh asked expecting to hear fifty thousand yen like always. "Thirty thousand yen will do" Josh nodded "okay" Ranma looked on curiously 'Just how rich is Josh anyway? I'm surprised pop hasn't stolen his money.' Josh and the others began their walk home

Josh was looking at the mirror which was closed 'I can't do that to them they're real people now I can't just seal them back up. But what do I do about them I won't be my copy's boyfriend that's weird, but I can't just let her go out with other guys in that body that's weird and gross, especially if someone finds out about my curse and thinks she is me. What else can I do?'

I had to rewrite a few parts of this chapter so it took me longer than I thought it would, I think I gave myself to much time for the training part so I rushed everything to get it finished. I don't really like this chapter much, it's more like a filler chapter to get up to the next chapter. The next chapter: The Duel should be up soon.

That's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Duel

Josh awoke in a cold sweat he bolted upright breathing heavily "Those damn dreams again!" he took time to calm himself down. The dream he had started off at the end of the first dream with the mysterious figure who told him he didn't belong. This dream was just as vague, he saw a huge dark beast that rushed toward him and slashed him across the stomach and chest then threw him out of the way hard, he was sent flying. The image changed to a small figure who was already speaking "…It is your destiny, but you're not strong enough yet. You must go on a journey and become much stronger, you have more challenges ahead of you than you think." and that was when he woke up.

Josh had calmed down now. He looked to the right and saw someone next to him "AAH" Josh yelled as he jumped away. He saw that his girl side had snuck in and slept next to him and was still asleep now. He looked at the clock it was already seven. Genma and Ranma were both still asleep so he went down stairs. "Why do girls like me so much, they didn't seem to care in my last life… but then again in that life I was pretty shy around girls and I liked that one girl so much I probably ignored anyone else… not to mention I wasn't this Rrrrripped before." He said to himself rolling the r on ripped.

Josh walked into the kitchen and wrote a note to Ranma telling him he already left for the fight and telling him where to go when he woke up 'I should probably wait until Ranma wakes up but this is my fight and he can finish it only if I can't.' he thought as he began to walk outside.

A few minutes later in the forest…

Dark Josh stood waiting as the real Josh stepped into view "So you're finally here, I thought you would bring that idiot Ranma with you, not that it would make a difference in the outcome of this fight." Josh smirked "Don't get so cocky, the fight hasn't even started yet and just so you know your place, if I lose Ranma will be here to finish you off. I don't intend on relying on him though I can take you myself. What should I call you anyway I can't just call you dark josh." his dark side chuckled "look who's cocky now! As for your question you can call me Itachi." Josh looked at him superiorly "Feh… you can't even come up with something original. Enough talk, now lets do this"

Josh ran forward throwing a punch, Itachi was about to counter when it turned out to be a feint and Josh kicked him in the side of his abdomen. He was knocked aside but grabbed Josh's leg and threw him into a tree. "Why don't we skip the warm up and get serious." Itachi asked. Josh didn't really have much of a choice if he wanted to win. Josh smirked, took off his shirt and removed all his weight dropping them to the ground and leaving an indentation in the ground. He pulled up his pant legs and took off his leg and ankle weights. "didn't know about those did ya?" Josh asked. Itachi shook his head "not that it will matter" Josh suddenly seemed to disappear the leaves on the ground moved from the force of his speed, Itachi looked around he wasn't expecting this. Josh reappeared behind Itachi and kicked him in the back of the head sending him forward and through the air fast. He turned around scowling then threw his hands forward a red crescent slash tearing through the air in front of him. Josh was hit in the arm leaving a large bleeding gash "Aaaahhh!" Josh yelled. He jumped forward "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" He yelled as he pummeled Itachi with his good arm hitting him well over one hundred times. He finished it off using his newest technique to pull out Itachi's Ki. He pulled the Ki out through his chest and was surprised to see a hole in Itachi's chest that was quickly recovered.

Josh and Itachi jumped away from each other breathing heavily, Josh from using the chestnut fist, and Itachi from having to recover a hole in his chest. Itachi scowled and Josh thought 'how can I beat him if he just recovers like that? Damn!' Josh sensed something strange below him but before he could do anything he heard "Rise Of The Eternal dragon!" as a gigantic red dragon of Ki exploded out of the ground under him catching him in it's mouth as it continued to rise.

Rise of the eternal dragon was one of Josh's old favorites, and one of his most ingenious techniques. The user forces an enormous amount of Ki down through his feet into the ground where they made it into a dragon shape and pushed it up through the ground under the opponent. The effect being the opponent would be engulfed in the mouth of the dragon as it continued to rise which is like being hit with a constant blast of Ki. The dragon would then turn around and speed down towards the ground once it hit it would slam the opponent into the ground and continue to move through him causing great internal and external damage. The downside however is that to make such a giant creature out of Ki it took a ridiculous amount Ki and wasn't worth using unless you fueled it with anger Ki which uses much less energy for the same effect.

Josh was currently on his way down. 'I gotta break out of this' Josh thought panicking as he hit the ground and the dragon began moving through him into the ground. He felt like his internal organs were on fire he couldn't take much more of this. He through up his hands and shot a Ki blast through the rest of the dragon slowing it down long enough for him to move out of the way. The dragon had died out after going through the ground. Josh lay on the ground panting when Itachi stepped on his chest, expelling all the air from his lungs. "You know I really expected a lot more from you! I've been thinking it seems like you and me are two entirely different people, and I have my own soul, which means if you die I no longer believe I would be affected in the least. I decided not to kill you before because I thought we shared the same soul so if you died so would I. You're too weak for me to consider letting you live!" a red crescent blade of Ki appeared in his hand "DIE!" he said bringing it down.

Before he could deliver the killing blow he was kicked away, Josh hadn't bothered to look up yet "Ranma." he said relieved but when he sat up and looked he didn't see Ranma. Before him stood his girl form's copy ready to face off against Itachi. "Who is this bitch!" Itachi asked angrily Josh looked confused 'He doesn't recognize her. Oh yeah he probably doesn't know about the curse, he just woke up after I changed back into a guy when I was about to fight Kuno so he wouldn't know would he?' "I didn't expect you to use that move but it was stupid of you it must have taken almost a fourth of your Ki. Watch who you're calling a bitch this girl is umm… Kagome! She's almost as good as me and now we're gonna kick your ass." Josh said wanting to use the curse later in the fight for a distraction "by the way why did you come here?" Josh asked "Kagome" she replied "I read the note you left for Ranma and thought you could use some help." Josh nodded then focused on the fight "thanks for the help but from now on don't get in the way I need to do this on my own. You can fight him if I get knocked out or ya know… die, but don't worry I can take him"

Josh began to fight hand to hand with Itachi while moving him into a spiral and creating cold Ki. After taking quite a beating Josh got to the end of the spiral and threw an uppercut and shouted "Hiryu Shoten Ha!"… Only to have nothing happen. Itachi began laughing josh was confused 'but he's always generating angry Ki why didn't it work!' he thought while Itachi began to speak "heh you didn't think I'd let you hit me with that did you with my entire body being made out of Ki. I'd be torn to shreds and used as fuel for the tornado! I just switched to generating evil Ki instead of angry Ki." Josh moved both hands forward and pulled the Ki out of where Itachi's lungs should be making two holes and silencing his monologue.

Itachi Jumped away and threw more red energy that sliced through the air as he began to heal his wounds. Josh was once again hit this time in the stomach he moved his hand down to it and moved it back to eye level, to find it was covered with blood. He was bleeding a lot but he was beginning to heal that with Ki but more importantly he was just set up to use one of his strongest techniques.

A martial artist like Josh knew that they could use body, and mental energy, as a weapon. And realized something after watching too much Inuyasha. He realized blood was teeming with life energies that he normally wouldn't have access to. And that's how this technique was created.

"Blades Of Blood!" Josh cried out as he threw his blood soaked hand forward sending out a dozen red crescent shaped energy blasts similar in look to what Itachi had been using. They sped towards him cutting into his arms, stomach, and legs, cutting all the way through but they just formed back together. Itachi smirked but Josh pointed above him. Itachi turned around just as a tree fell down on top of him. Josh smirked and "Kagome" spoke to him "I guess you didn't need much help after all." Josh shook his head "It's not over yet." Itachi crawled out from under the tree furious he crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes. Josh panicked "uh oh!" he said as he grabbed Kagome's hand and started running as Itachi uncrossed his arms in one huge swing sending out a giant wave of red Ki then slashed his hands through the air in random directions making many smaller blades of Ki. The two ran as red Ki slashed through trees and zoomed past them. They jumped over a small stream and behind a large boulder for cover. A few seconds later Josh looked above the rock and saw that Itachi had stopped his attack and was headed in their direction.

Josh jumped over the boulder a few feet away from Itachi the stream just between them. "I'm through playing with you! Now it's time for you both to die!" Josh smirked "You might want to know something first." He crouched down and kicked up the water in the stream at Itachi "What are you…" he was cut off when the water hit him. He started screaming and his body started changing slowly. The left half beginning to glow red while the right glowed blue. "What the hell?" Josh asked no one. The right half seemed to pull away from Itachi and it formed the shape of Josh's girl side before beginning to dissipate. The red side changed back into a panting Itachi.

'I think I understand. Now that's the weird part. Since he was sealed before I got the curse his Ki isn't compatible with the curse, and since his body was partly made of my Ki, when the curse activated it changed my Ki into female Ki which can't be mixed with Itachi's male Ki. Then once the Ki separated my Ki had nowhere to go and nothing controlling it so it just dissipated. Hmm that sounds confusing. Anyway he should have less energy now at least.' Josh thought

"What did you do to me!" Itachi yelled still breathing heavily "I just tried to activate your curse but it turned out better than I thought this should make the fight easier now that you have less Ki." Josh said "I've got more than enough energy to beat you!" he yelled as he rushed Josh. Itachi threw even more Ki blades, and while josh was dodging them he began to push his Ki through the ground.

Josh was busy dodging when he sensed something familiar, he jumped into the air and the dragon came up from the ground catching up to him. 'shit I can't maneuver in the air like this and if that gets me it could be the end. Damn what am I gonna do. Wait…' he thought "I hope this works!" The dragon rushed upward towards him as he pulled something out of his pocket. Josh opened the small compact mirror in his hand and faced it toward the dragon of Ki coming up to him. Once it's head touched the front of the mirror it seemed to shrink and was soon sucked up into the mirror. Josh closed it and put it back in his pocket.

Itachi was furious as Josh fell back to the ground unscratched while he himself was running low on Ki. "Damn it if it wasn't for that girl you would already have been dead!" He got into a stance that Josh recognized as the hand to hand part of the style he created. Itachi's hands began to glow red and he began to attack Josh. Josh dodged as much as he could but led Itachi into the spiral hoping he wouldn't notice in his rage. He noticed and Josh felt the subtle change of emotion in his Ki 'Damn! Feh two can play this game!' Josh changed emotions and began giving off a serene aura instead of a cold one. They kept going into the spiral Itachi not noticing since he wasn't generating anger Ki. They reached the center of the spiral and Josh threw a punch at Itachi "Hiryu Shoten Ha revised: Winds of chaos!"

Chaos is said to be a mix of good and evil so it was the first name that popped into his head when trying to use the Hiryu Shoten Ha with dark and evil Ki fighting peaceful, good, holy, light (and anything Josh could think of that was the opposite of dark or evil) Ki instead of hot and cold Ki.

The result wasn't what he was expecting. Instead of a high twisting tornado, Josh and Itachi were caught in what looked like a tornado in a ball. All that could be seen was a dome shape and on the inside winds strong as a tornado moving in every direction. Soon Josh and Itachi were shot out in opposite directions and the Tornado ball fizzled out of existence. Itachi being shot through a couple trees before coming to a stop. Josh simply rolled along the ground until he hit a tree stopping him, they both looked severely beaten and cut up.

Josh got up and walked over to Itachi and discovered Ranma, the old man from the mansion, and his copy now known as Kagome. Itachi was trapped in a circle drawn on the floor when he tried to move beyond the circle it was like some invisible wall to him. Ranma frowned "I brought the old man here since you didn't tell him where to go. I was hoping I could fight him before he was sealed." The old man spoke up "This won't last long I need a living thing to seal him into quick!" Josh looked over to the tree by him and saw a fairly large spider which he picked up and gave to the man.

The man drew a smaller circle on the ground and put the spider in it. Itachi was yelling things like "Once I get out of here I'll kill all of you!" and more curse words than you could count. The man started chanting in a language Josh didn't understand and a small tendril came from Itachi's body and connected with the spider. He was slowly being pulled into the body of the spider. Once Itachi was could no longer be seen, the man made a few hand movements while still chanting and the same kanji that was on Josh's seal appeared on the back of the spider in white with a red circle around it. The circle the spider was trapped inside of disappeared.

"So when did you guys get here?" Josh asked "We got here just before you led him into the spiral for that different Hiryu Shoten Ha." Ranma said "This fight really sucked. He probably could have beat me if he wasn't so arrogant. If he was serious since the beginning I'd probably be dead by now." Josh looked around "Where the hell did the spider go?" Ranma started looking around. The spider was nowhere in sight. The old man coughed "ahem… about my payment." Josh stopped searching "sigh spiders don't live long anyway he shouldn't be able to cause any trouble. If you want your money come with me back to the dojo." Josh said as they headed out of the forest .

Just outside the forest someone picked up a small spider with a white mark on it's back. "what an odd looking spider. Hey little guy do you want to be my pet?" said person then walked away with his new pet spider. He was a skinny boy with bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept in days. He wore a brown backpack, a few spikes and a wooden hammer could be seen in a pocket on it.

Somewhere a little earlier…

A woman with green hair dressed in a sailor fuku with a huge key in one hand stood before what can only be known as the time gate. "What's happening, all this chaos energy just appeared so suddenly. There's so much I can't even see if there are any timelines leading to crystal Tokyo. I have to do something about this!"

Well that was a pretty anti-climactic fight I think. I didn't do nearly as good on this chapter as I thought I would have. I think I'll bring Ukyo and Ryoga into the story before the next major story arc I had planned. Anyway is this the end of Itachi? I don't think so! Keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing.

That's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	9. Chapter 7

Josh sat in the dojo thinking 'I know I shouldn't worry about it since the spider probably won't live long, but I have this weird feeling. I'm just paranoid in that body he could never gather enough Ki to form a new body. Hmm… Ryoga should be coming around sooner or later.' Josh smiled evilly as he thought back to Jusenkyo.

Several months ago at Jusenkyo…

A female Josh sat by the springs staring up at a cliff over looking Jusenkyo. Josh heard a yell from on the cliff and knew it was almost time, "POP!" Josh stood and watched a boy fall off the cliff. Josh saw a couple of options by the spring of drowned pig there was a pretty big patch of dry land and two close by springs that Josh didn't know the effects of. Josh took off the weights on her right arm quickly and pulled a large ball out of seemingly nowhere. Josh was in a moment of indecision and she didn't have much time. She suddenly threw the ball hard at the falling boy and it hit him changing his trajectory "SPLASH!" Josh smiled. "I almost couldn't decide which spring to let him fall into not that I know what either one is. Now to see what he becomes when he surfaces."

Josh was suddenly pulled away as a giant panda ran by and picked him up running away from an angry red haired girl. "NOOO! Wait I didn't get to see yet!" she said as she was being carried away but Genma didn't listen to her.

Back with Josh…

Josh looked curious "I wonder what he became." suddenly Ryoga burst up through the dojo floor right on cue "huh? This doesn't look like England." He looked around and spotted Josh "Josh? Is that you? What are you doing in England?" Josh helped Ryoga out of the hole "this is Tokyo Ryoga, got lost again I see." Ryoga looked embarrassed "Yeah, luckily I've been trying to find you for years. It's good to see a familiar face. I followed you to china but I never caught up with you, I wanted to finish my fight against Ranma and I decided to follow you guys since there was nothing and nobody for me back home. My mom and dad have a worse sense of direction than me so they were never home and you were the only friend I'd had in years."

Flashback years earlier…

Ryoga felt something hit his head hard as he jumped to reach the last bread of the day. A boy had jumped off his head and got it before him. Ryoga rubbed his head 'Ow, damn it that bastard I haven't eaten in days because my parents haven't been home and we're already out of food.' Ryoga's stomach growled. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a boy with long black hair in a ponytail who had a bento box in each hand he was holding one out to him. "Here, sorry about Ranma you can have this." Ryoga gladly took the food and said thanks. When he was done he smiled and said "That was great, who was that guy that got the last bread anyway?" "That was just my friend Ranma he's a real jerk sometimes. Anyway I'm Josh" Josh said as he reached out his hand Ryoga shook it and said "My name's Ryoga."

And so Josh and Ryoga's friendship started. Josh would guide Ryoga home so he didn't get lost and They would practice martial arts after school but Ryoga never really won unless Josh let him win. You have to realize that at this point Josh was better than even Ranma in the arts after all Ranma was only about ten years old and had been practicing for about five years. Josh on the other hand was twenty something years old stuck in an eleven year old body, had been practicing as long as Ranma and had recently begun wearing his weights under his clothes. The tables would soon turn however as Ranma got older and easily surpassed him in the arts and there was nothing Josh could do about it.

One day Josh met Ryoga after school "hey Ryoga" He called out Ryoga appeared to be in a particularly happy mood today "hey Josh!" "Why do you look so happy Ryoga?" "My parent's wrote to me and said they'd be home tonight and I challenged Ranma to a fight, because of you there's no way I'll lose!" Ryoga said excitedly. Josh sighed "I've got some bad news Ryoga, Me and the Saotomes are leaving tonight to continue the training trip we'll be going through Japan and then on to china for awhile. Genma told me about an hour ago." Ryoga looked shocked "What! But you're my only friend, And what about my challenge to Ranma?" "Sorry Ryoga there's nothing I can do, We might meet again in a few years. Anyway here." Josh said as he handed over a brown wrapped package. "I thought you could use it but don't open it yet." Ryoga looked saddened "Well I guess this is good bye." Josh nodded "we'll meet again someday don't worry about it." with that they both went their separate ways.

Ryoga managed to make it home just after dark it rained on his way home and he was soaked. He walked in "I'm home!…Mom?…Dad?" he called out. He walked into the living room and saw something on the table. He looked and saw a note and a package. He read the note first

Dear Ryoga,

We're sorry we missed you but something came up we might not be back for a very long time. We know from your letters that you now have a great interest in the martial arts. We got you a gift in the package is a secret training manual to the Iron cloth technique it was pretty hard to come by. We miss you very much and we know we probably can't make it up to you that we haven't been there for you. We've also left you the combination to the safe in case you need money while we are gone. Remember that even though we aren't there we still love you.

Love,

Your mom and dad

Tears rolled down Ryoga's cheeks he had missed them and now who knew when they would be back. Could the day possibly get worse? Ryoga sat curled up in a ball in the corner of the room. An idea came to him and he got up wiped the tears from his eyes and got ready. He got the biggest backpack he could find, went to the safe, and got some money and his family's bank card. He filled his backpack with his clothes and food. Ryoga walked over to the table and picked up his parents gift and the package Josh had given him. He opened Josh's and found a compass and a book of maps of the world with two large separate maps.

He unfolded the two separate maps and saw a red line drawn in marker that went through Japan and out over the sea the other map continued it by going from the sea to china. There were many spots on the red line that would say est. and then a date, month, and year. He looked in the corner and saw a message 'Hey Ryoga knowing you, I figured that you would try to follow me and that's what you're going to do isn't it? The red line shows the path we are going on for the trip and the dates are when we should arrive there. I guess I'll see ya soon if you don't get lost just use the compass and map. The book of maps is in case you do get lost so you can find your way back on to the path. Good luck.

Ryoga smirked Josh knew him too well. Ryoga went over to the closet and got out a bamboo umbrella, he then walked out into the storm outside and started his journey.

End flashback…

"It's been years I figured you would have been here sooner with the map and compass I gave you. Are you still mad at Ranma?" Ryoga scowled "Because of him I have seen hell! Honestly I don't even know why you're his friend" Josh looked confused "Why are you so mad at him it's my fault you came after us." "Not exactly you see even though I wanted to see my old friend again my main reason was to find Ranma and finally fight him after he ran out on our first fight." Josh still looked confused "He didn't run out on the fight we had to move remember?" Ryoga frowned "I guess you're right but still he agreed to the fight and never showed up it doesn't really matter if he moved or not!" Josh shook his head "Whatever Ryoga, you guys can have your fight eventually but until then try to tone down the Ranma hating he's not a bad guy plus you're mad at him for a mistake he made when he was just a little kid he didn't know what he was doing. I'll ask if you can stay for dinner if you want." he nodded "Alright."

It was dinner time and Josh was introducing everyone to Ryoga. Soon they were eating dinner and conversing with each other. "So Ryoga how do you know Josh?" Nabiki asked "He's an old friend from school." he said simply Soun then asked "So what brings you here to the dojo?" Ryoga stopped eating and said "I'm here to finish the fight that Ranma never showed up for I've been following them since they left and it's been hell." Ranma looked up "You followed us all that way just to fight me? But I don't even know you." Ryoga was getting angry Ranma thought of something "If you followed us all that way does that mean you went to ju OOOF" before he could finish the question Josh elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him. Soun reached for his glass of water but accidentally knocked his glass over onto Ryoga. Ryoga freaked out and immediately jumped out an open window. Everyone but Josh was left confused , Josh followed after him and discovered that it had just started raining activating his own curse, she began looking for Ryoga 'man I gotta see what he turns into.' she thought.

Ten minutes later she was walking back home empty handed she looked into an ally a block away from the Tendo dojo. "OH MY GOD!… That is one of the coolest things I've ever seen." Josh said as she walked up to the small creature she saw. There sat a small red fox that appeared to have four tails with white at the tip of each tail. Josh picked it up 'wait what if this is Ryoga? It must be but there's only one way to find out.' she thought as she walked home with the fox in her hands.

Josh walked into the house and was greeted by Akane and Nabiki who had seen him enter the house as they both were heading up the stairs. "look what I found" I said to them. They looked at what I had in my hands and were amazed "Wow! What is that, does it have four tails? That's the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life." Akane said as she came over and started to pet the friendly four tailed fox. Nabiki also came over and pet it. "I've never seen anything like it, that's amazing." Nabiki said. "Can I keep it? Please!" Akane asked "Maybe, but I have to check something first." Josh said as she walked towards the restroom.

She walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water, she felt that it was hot enough "Hot!" she said loudly shaking her hand, it wasn't enough water on her skin to make her change back though. She picked up a bucket off the floor and filled it with the water. The fox seemed to be panicking to Josh as Josh splashed it with water. Nothing happened and Josh was surprised, she thought that an animal like this couldn't be found in nature, anymore at least, but if Jusenkyo had something to do with it that could be changed. "I guess I was wrong, oh well" Josh dried the fox off with a towel and brought it out to see Akane standing right outside the door apparently waiting to see the fox again. Josh sighed "I guess we can keep it as a pet if you want. It'll be both of ours." she said.

Akane made an eek sound and took the fox "Thank you! Thank you! Yeah!" she said as she hugged Josh then ran off into her room. 'Okay that was weird! Akane just hugged me, she probably didn't realize she did it. Oh well, So what does Ryoga turn into?'

Several months earlier at Jusenkyo…

The Jusenkyo guide saw something struggling at the top of one of the springs. He ran over to it and picked it up "Oh honored guest you fall into one of Jusenkyo's oldest springs Spring of drowned Lucky kitsune. Legend tell of a lucky fox who fall in spring four thousand year ago, now whoever fall in spring take body of kitsune." he said as he produced a kettle of hot water and poured it on the fox changing him into Ryoga.

A Fox's perspective…

He was sitting on the ground of the restroom wet. Luckily when the girl picked up the bucket the faucet must have ran out of hot water. When the girl had splashed him it had been just less than enough to change him back into a person, that would have been embarrassing. He was picked up and about a minute later another girl took him and held him against her chest which gave him a nose bleed. Luckily no one really noticed. Apparently he might have to play the part of the pet for a while. Luckily the girl was cute 'wow she's the cutest girl I've ever seen… wait this is where Josh lives. And that's Akane I met her at dinner. But who was that other girl. Oh well I don't want anyone to find out about my curse so I'll play along for awhile.' Ryoga looked up at the girl who held him 'lucky me that she's cute!' Ryoga thought

/end o chapter/

Hey everybody that's it for this chapter. I finally read the last volumes of Ranma over the internet a couple weeks ago I still have more to read but I had to read the Saffron chapters immediately, I still can't believe the series has been over for so long. I know she probably never will but I hope someday Rumiko might come back to Ranma one day and continue it especially with the way the manga ended. Anyway I'm thinking about writing a huge chapter as a tribute to CarrotGlace The Greatest SI writer EVER!

That's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Tribute to Carrot: A Dose Of Venom

Gosunkugi had just arrived at his house after school and instead of seeing his miniscule new pet he discovered broken shards of glass on the ground from the jar he had the spider in. "oh no! I'll never find him now. Dang!" he said. He started searching around the house for any possible sign of Itachi. Little did he know that his spider was already long gone, well long gone for something it's size. It was about four blocks away trying to think of a way out of it's predicament, Itachi also wondered if he was poisonous.

Elsewhere…

Some thing was falling to the ground and it was falling fast. It hit the ground with a thunderous crash and created a small crater. It was red from all the heat from entering the atmosphere. It was a large cylinder shaped object you could barely make out an engraving on the side which said N.A.S.A in large letters. A black substance began to ooze forth from the object. An inky black blob had soon squeezed itself out from under the object that fell from the sky. The blob it self was steaming and it seemed to scream in agony from the heat it had just escaped from. It quickly left as it knew it would die soon if it couldn't find what it needed.

With Josh…

Josh sighed it had been a pretty bad weekend, at the beginning he and Ryoga had gone to the forest to attempt to learn the Bakusai Tenketsu. Josh had figured out the technique too quickly and was unwilling to let a boulder just keep swinging into him and potentially break every bone in his body. Josh really wanted to get the resistance to damage so he might have a chance at beating Ranma again. Ryoga also finished pretty early so he wasn't nearly as resistant to pain as he was in the manga or anime.

Josh was currently walking along looking in the windows of all the shops on the block he was on when something caught his eye. Josh ran into the shop shocked, he went over to a shelf that could be seen from the front window. Surely enough Josh hadn't been seeing things in front of him were thirty eight volumes of Ranma ½. He flipped through the pages of the first volume and found it was identical to the original series. "What the hell is going on here?" he looked to the side and noticed something else a book that shock him ten times more than the graphic novels he was just observing. 'Ranma-Yasha ½… Oh my god!' Josh opened one of the eight books. This one began just after he woke up from his beating in Juuban. Josh was getting very freaked out he picked up the final volume and read. The frames of the manga showed some ooze getting out from under what appeared to be a piece of a space shuttle then went on to show him walking down the street looking through the windows of the nearby shops. The next page however was blank along with the rest of the pages after it.

Josh looked throughout each volume trying to figure out who the creator of the manga was but came up with nothing. He picked up all eight volumes and headed to the counter to ask the owner about them. He left the Ranma volumes as he was too preoccupied. He rang a small bell by the front desk waiting for the owner to come. He noticed a television on some news channel, he listened in.

"In recent news, a N.A.S.A space shuttle on it's return from mars exploded as it entered earth's atmosphere, any details on why are unknown. Several pieces of the shuttle have fallen and have been found in various areas of Tokyo…"

Josh stopped listening as a short old man came from the back of the store to the counter "can I help you sir?" he asked grinning. "Yeah about these books, can you tell me who made them?" The man thought for a minute "No I'm afraid I don't know," Josh sighed "I guess I'll buy these then, how much is that gonna be?" The man smiled "Don't worry about it, young man, you can have them free of charge." Josh looked surprised "Really, well… thanks. I'll be going now I guess" "come back any time." the old man said as he waved goodbye.

Josh turned around to look at what the shop was called but instead of the shop he was just in he saw the same building but with nothing in it. Looking through the window nothing could be seen inside there was a for sale sign on the door. "What the hell?" He looked in his hands the books were still there. "Okay this is one of the weirdest things that has ever happened to me." Josh started walking back towards the Tendo dojo confused.

On his way back he saw Genma lying in an empty lot and a figure with a giant spatula on it's back walking away from Genma. He ran up to the one fleeing the scene. "Hey Ucchan!" she turned back hand on spatula. She saw Josh "huh? Josh Is that you? I thought you were one of the other two for a second." she took her hand off the spatula. "It's good to see ya again Ucchan. I haven't seen you in years."

Flashback…

She ran as fast as she could desperately trying to catch up to her future father in law and her fiancé. They were trying to ditch her and steal her dads okonomiyaki cart. Ranma just sat and waved and Josh was just crouching on the back of the cart. Why weren't they helping her? Tears began to well up in her eyes, just then she saw Josh leap off the cart towards her. He stopped just in front of her "Get on my back" he said with his back turned to her. She got on his back and held on tight. He ran forward much faster than she could have by herself even while carrying her weight. Josh caught up pretty quickly and jumped on to the cart.

Several minutes later Genma stopped and looked back at the cart panting. He face faulted when he saw Ukyo sitting on top of the cart hitting Ranma for not doing anything to help her. He took a wild guess and leveled a glare on Josh. Josh grinned and scratched the back of his head. Ukyo asked why he tried to leave her behind and Genma just lied and said he thought she was there the whole time.

The next morning…

Ukyo awoke to a muffled sound and the sound of something rolling down the road. She opened her eyes and saw Josh lying next to her completely wrapped in chains and with duct tape stuck to his mouth. She looked out into the road and saw Genma running down the road with the cart. "Damn it come back you Jackass!" she yelled. She walked over to Josh and took the tape off his mouth. She took a pin out of her hair and used it to pick the lock that held the chains together. She learned this trick from her dad when he lost his key to the house, she thought it was pretty cool so she tried it on everything with a lock and soon she was an expert at picking locks.

"That BASTARD! I'm going to kill him!" Josh yelled furious. He looked around and spotted his camping supplies and backpack "At least that idiot left me my stuff" he looked over at Ukyo. "we should probably start following them now before it's too late." Ukyo nodded.

They followed after Genma and the cart until nightfall when they stopped and set up camp. Josh let Ukyo use his tent while he slept outside.

Josh woke up sometime at night to the sound of sobs coming from the forest. He got up and headed toward the sound. He saw Ukyo sitting on a rock with her knees pulled up to her chest crying. "What's wrong Ucchan?" he asked. She was startled as she looked at Josh as she didn't hear him come over. She wiped the tears from her eyes "n n nothing I just couldn't sleep that's all" Josh walked over to her "Yeah right. Listen Ucchan there's nothing to worry about, everything will be fine." She frowned "You don't understand, I can't go home unless I find Genma and that could take forever. I trusted Ranma and now I feel so betrayed. To top it off I don't have any money or anything but the clothes on back and I don't even have a home to go to anymore." she choked out.

Josh sighed "But I do understand, The Saotomes were the closest thing to family to me, and even I wasn't expecting this, I also feel betrayed . I don't have a home to go to either, we've been on the road for a couple years. Anyway there's nothing to worry about we'll find Genma and kick his ass and soon we'll both find homes of our own. Everything will be alright I promise." Ukyo still looked broken up so Josh hugged her and she cried in his shoulder. Eventually Josh found that she had fallen asleep on him. He picked her up and took her back to the tent then went outside and back to sleep himself."

Two months later…

Lots of things happened in the past two months. Josh started helping Ukyo build up her body so she could be fast and strong like him. They had become even better friends than before. So many things had happened, but today would be the day that they went their separate ways.

Ukyo and Josh were in a conversation "Josh I don't want to follow Genma anymore. We've been following for two months and we haven't even seen him, he could be in china by now. Who knows if we could ever find him anyway. I need to stay and try to find a home or start a business, I can't just keep looking for someone that we might never find anyway. I want to try and live a normal life."

Josh wasn't expecting all this "Wow… I never knew you felt that way." Josh took off his backpack and reached into it pulling out his wallet Josh took the money out and handed the money and the backpack to Ukyo. "Here I want you to have my money and my camping supplies. I still have to find Genma." Josh took a pen and some paper out of his backpack and started writing. He gave the paper to Ukyo "in a few years the Saotomes and I will be in Nerima this will tell you specifically where and when that will be." she nodded sadly. "I guess this is it. Goodbye and Good luck." Josh said sadly "Goodbye Josh and Good luck to you too." Josh then headed out on his path that would soon take him to Genma.

Tears were rolling down Ukyo's face, she didn't expect it to go like this she thought Josh would stay here with her. She watched as her best friend walked away, off to find her fiancé. The only question in ukyo's mind was which one did she really love. One thing was for sure if she couldn't marry Ranma, she was definitely going after Josh next.

End Flashback…

"So I guess you found the Saotomes after all huh, but how long did it take you to catch up to them?" Ukyo asked smirking. "Actually I caught up to them about a week after I started following them on my own." Ukyo face faulted.

Later on…

Josh and Ukyo had hung out most of the day and Ukyo had just left to go back to Ucchan's okonomiyaki. It was about seven and Josh was just heading home when he came across something strange. Some kind of monster that looked like a deformed manikin was attacking people on the street. Josh ran forward and kicked it in the head. It was knocked back Josh looked at it "Why don't you pick on someone your own size ugly!" he yelled. It got off the ground "You'll pay for that!" it ran at him and Josh punched it in the face when it got close enough. "Jeez I thought a demon would be a tough fight but you really suck don't you." It yelled and ran forward again but faster this time. It slugged him in the stomach and Josh gasped and was sent skidding back about ten feet holding his stomach "Okay your strong, but how about this!" Josh ran forward almost quicker than the eye could see jumped up and kicked the youma into the air. Josh grabbed it still in the air and slammed it down into the ground hard. Josh stepped back not wanting to end the fight too soon.

It got up and pointed a small crystal at him "Give me your ener…" It was cut off when Josh slapped it's hand sending the crystal into the air where he caught it. "and what did you think you were going to do with this? You know what if you aren't going to take this seriously I'm just gonna end the fight now!" Josh collected energy in his hand and shot it out at the things head "NOOO!" it yelled before it was hit. Josh watched as after it's head was blown off the body just disintegrated. "huh, that was easy. I'm so good not even monsters like that have anything on me!" He said triumphantly striking a heroic pose. Unfortunately for him he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Nearby the Sailor senshi, had just barely arrived after Josh had killed the youma. "So where's the youma anyway I don't see it." one of them was looking at a small computer. "There's a large amount of dark energy coming from over there, where that boy is standing." They looked at the unconscious bodies that littered the street around Josh. "It must be him there isn't anything else here." "But he looks like a normal human." "Wait look now, he has one of those crystal things it must be him!" mercury once again looked at her computer "There's no question about it that crystal is from the negaverse. Looks like that's our youma."

Josh was just standing in his heroic pose when he saw a flash of red just before he was kicked in the face. He was knocked back holding his bleeding nose "AHH! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! Who do you think you are?" Sailor moon just posed dramatically and said "I am the defender of love and justice the sailor suited senshi Sailor Moon! And on behalf of the moon I will punish you!" The other Senshi were behind her posing as well. "What, do you get your kicks… kicking innocent people? I guess you do literally. Now why the hell did you kick me?" Josh asked. "We don't have to explain ourselves to you Youma." one of them said as they all came at him throwing kicks and punches. Josh kept dodging but about a minute later he was getting really pissed "I don't normally hit girls but you guys are really pushing it. I AM NOT A YOUMA!" "Yeah right!" Jupiter yelled as she threw a punch. Josh caught it and used the momentum from it to toss her over onto Sailor moon. "That's it! Bring it on!" he said angrily

Mars stood up "fine let's take this up a notch." she formed a flaming bow and arrow "Mars flame sniper!" she let the arrow fly but Josh ran out of the way and looked back in dismay as he saw the entire area he was just standing set ablaze. "Holy shit you girls are really serious!" he got up as it looked like she was about to try that move again. He ran forward and hit her in the jaw knocking her to the ground. Just then he heard something "HALT!" he turned and saw another new senshi with green hair "Oh man not another one." Josh whined. She continued "I've been tracking you since your fight in the forest, I took notice of you from all the chaos energy you generated. Now that I've seen how you just assaulted mars I see my suspicion was correct. You are a threat to crystal Tokyo and must be destroyed."

Josh was getting irritated "WHAT! She was trying to KILL ME!" he said. Pluto held her Time staff out "There's no excuse! Dead scream." She shot something forward from the staff at Josh. He got hit and was sent back into and through the wall of a nearby building. Pluto smirked but the smirk turned into a frown when she saw Josh step out of the rubble shaking. His shirt was torn to pieces and burned in the front. Josh leaned over and threw up. He took off his weights on his arms and his weighted vest. Then he began to take off his leg weights. He stood up dizzily "uhh, that was good, but you're crazy if you think I'll fall for that more than once."

Josh ran forward arm reared back when he saw the smirk on Pluto's face. He saw several blurs and he was knocked back far. He was hit over and over again like that eventually he was able to make out one of the blurs. It was sailor mars. 'Shit, Pluto's slowing me down or speeding the senshi up, Damn it! There's nothing I can do! I'm not fast enough to get to her and make her stop, by the time I get near I'll be knocked back by the other Senshi. What am I gonna do!' he thought. He began to use Ki to try to speed up his body and mind. He noticed Jupiter and mars standing on either side of Pluto. "Sparkling wide pressure" "Mars flame sniper!" he knew he wasn't fast enough to escape it looked like this was the end.

Suddenly something went by quickly and knocked the time staff out of Pluto's hands. Josh's speed went back to normal and he jumped back just as the two sailors unleashed their attacks. "That was close!" he said. he looked over to see what had made Pluto drop the Time staff, standing there he saw Ryoga who had kicked the staff out of her hand "Ryoga?" Josh said. He was currently fighting Jupiter when he said "Who did you expect the Spanish inquisition?" suddenly a few men dressed in red popped up out of nowhere on a rooftop. "No one expects the Spanish inquisition!" they said and promptly left the way they came.

Pluto still hadn't gotten her staff back yet. Josh and Ryoga where both fighting the other senshi. By the time Pluto looked back after getting the time staff two senshi were already knocked out "That's Enough. Sailors I think it would be best to retreat for now." Josh, Ryoga and the senshi stopped fighting. The remaining senshi picked up the two unconscious ones. Pluto looked over at Josh "This isn't over!" she said with menace as she walked away with the rest of the senshi.

"Thanks Ryoga, if you hadn't gotten here those crazy chicks might have killed me." Josh said Ryoga laughed "Lucky I was walking by huh? You looked like you were doing fine by yourself though you would have found a way to win." Josh laughed then promptly fell unconscious from taking that beating. "Guess it took him everything he had just to finish the fight.

The next day…

A black ooze moved quickly to avoid being seen. It still hadn't found a suitable host to bond with to stay alive. It's time was running short, There was only one other option for situations like this, it had to devour smaller life forms to take the energy from them and give it enough time to live to be able to find a host.

In front of it was a spider with a marking on it's back. It would have to be the first organism eaten to prolong the blobs life span. A tendril of the black ooze reached out and engulfed the spider. After it had eaten the spider it continued on it's way. It stopped suddenly and began to wail, transparent tendrils of red energy began to surround it. It began to spasm as if in pain, then stopped entirely. 'At last I have control, What is this thing anyway.' Itachi thought as it began to look through the mind of the creature. 'What? Could this be what I think it is? It is isn't it, hahaha this is perfect!' he thought as he started moving in the opposite direction of where it was going. 'Apparently the host must have a specific blood type to be able to bond with this thing, how lucky. I believe I know someone with that blood type who might be too weak to put up a struggle!'

Back with Josh…

Josh yawned as he woke up refreshed from his fight after a good nights sleep. Someone opened the door and Josh looked, it was Kagome. "Hey Josh are you ready?" he looked confused "ready for what?" she looked disappointed "Don't tell me you forgot. You said you'd take me shopping since I don't have any stuff of my own." she said, Josh sighed "Oh yeah, all right just give me a minute okay." She smiled and thanked him then left the room. Josh got up and noticed the manga he got the other day. He opened the last volume and sure enough it now showed him fighting the sailor senshi where the other day the pages were blank. Josh put the book down and walked downstairs to eat breakfast 'I just realized Ranma's girl copy doesn't have a name yet, I'll have to ask what she wants to be named.'

At Gosunkugi's house…

Gosunkugi awoke in the morning to see that he had left his window open during the night. He walked over to close it when some black thing jumped off the tree outside his window, onto his face. It slowly started to spread across his body, he was scared but no one could hear his muffled screams. Soon it had covered his entire body, he now looked like some giant black monster. 'Just as I thought it was no problem taking control from him, he should remain unconscious while I use this body which should be a very long time!' he looked at himself in the mirror on Gosunkugi's wall. "Now for the finishing touches." it said in a low booming voice. A white patch began to form on the chest and spread out into a spider shape. The jaw dropped lower and rows of fangs grew out, then out came a long prehensile tongue.

Itachi began laughing maniacally as he looked at his form in the mirror. 'You'll regret sealing me up, Oh how you'll regret you didn't kill me instead!' soon he would have his revenge "VENOM!" he yelled out. He then jumped out the window in search of his prey.

Elsewhere…

Josh walked along side Kagome with his new pet fox on his shoulder. Josh got an idea for what to name his fox "hey fox I just realized you don't have a name do you? How about Kilala?" the fox nodded. "okay then!" Josh suddenly noticed the movie theater he had been to before with shampoo he stopped to look at what they had playing he walked up to the counter "hey what happened to showing Spiderman here?" the boy at the register looked confused "What the hell is Spiderman?" he asked. Josh figured he was joking and continued looking at what they had playing. "OH MY GOD!" on the board he saw a movie that peaked his interest. "CarrotGlace's Gaijin! I gotta see it" Kagome didn't look interested "but you said you'd take me shopping." Josh grabbed onto her shoulders and shook "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND I HAVE TO SEE THIS! I'll take you shopping after, please!" she nodded " alright I guess." Josh whipped out his wallet bought the tickets and in they went.

Several hours later they stepped out of the theater, Josh had a smile on his face "That was one of the best movies I've seen in my life…s" he said the s under his breath. Kagome laughed and picked up the fox to put on her shoulder "It was pretty good." "What did you think about it Kilala?" Josh asked. It nodded it's head enthusiastically. "That it was, that it was, well I guess we can go buy you stuff now Kagome." Josh said "Yeah!" They began walking down the street heading towards the mall. Once they started walking Josh couldn't shake this foreboding feeling. Suddenly something jumped from a roof nearby and kicked Kagome in the side of the face sending her into a wall and knocking her out Ryoga aka Kilala was knocked away. Josh turned back to see a giant dark monstrosity. "Now that the bitch is out of the way there'll be no one to save you!" It said. "Venom! Who the hell are you?" Josh asked shocked. It grinned "You don't recognize me? Well how about now?" It morphed into the form of Itachi red eyes and all. "I I Itachi how did you…" Josh started. It changed back into Venom and cut him off "NO MORE STALLING!" he yelled as he slammed his massive fist into Josh's face, sending him all the way through a bank landing on the other side.

Venom didn't let up, it followed after him quickly, Josh was already up off the ground he had never been hit that hard his jaw must have been broken along with one of his arms from the impact. He saw venom coming and put his good arm out "Moko-Takabisha!" he cried as he let lose a giant ball of yellow energy towards his attacker. It hit but he couldn't see anything because of the flash it created when it hit, when he was able to see again he saw Venom running towards him unscathed "Don't tell me that's all you've got!" it said as it got close. Josh threw a kick at it's face, but it barely even budged. Venom grabbed his leg and slammed him into the pavement over and over again. He threw Josh high up into the air then shot out a black web line which stuck to Josh, then pulled down hard stuck out his knee and Josh came crashing down onto it. He could hear the sickening sound of his own ribs breaking, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" he cried out in pain.

Venom grabbed Josh's head and picked him up off the ground. Josh reached out a hand and touched Venom trying to use his Ki stealing technique, he pulled back his hand. Nothing, his hand was empty. Venom laughed "What's wrong your stupid technique didn't work?" Since the symbiote didn't really have Ki and the host was the one with the Ki Josh would have had to make the Ki net much bigger to be able to reach any of Venom's Ki. "I think I'll have a little fun before I kill you." The fingers on his free hand extended and began to look like thin swords. Venom than started to slash and stab Josh in various parts of his body he grinned as he heard Josh's cries of pain.

Ryoga in fox form had already gone over and had been watching the fight for a while 'NO damn it my best friend is gonna die and there's nothing I can do because of this stupid curse! There must be something I can do, Think Ryoga!' He felt something happen as his small fox body grew out slowly changing him into a giant four foot high about six foot long four tailed fox! Each tail alone stuck out about six feet as well. Ryoga looked at himself seeing how much he had grown and not being one to look a gift horse in the mouth ran forward to help his friend.

Venom was having fun slicing away at his prey, when suddenly a giant beast jumped on him and bit his neck causing him to drop Josh and get knocked over. "GAAH! GET OFF OF ME!" The fox jerked it's head violently teeth sunk into venoms neck, trying to tear out it's throat. Venom slugged it in the jaw making it let go of him. Kilala jumped back over to where Josh was "Kilala?" he asked weakly and it nodded. "how did you become that? never mind for now, I've got an idea. I don't think either of us could take him right now so…" he started to whisper in kilala's ear, then he said "…Once I do that I want you to run over and get Kagome then run back home as fast as you can! Don't worry about me I'll be fine." it nodded then shut it's eyes. Josh took on a look of concentration and stuck out his arm "RRAAAHHH!" he yelled pushing out as much Ki as he could to produce a giant flash.

Venom covered his eyes and yelled, he couldn't see, the flash blinded him. When he was able to see again the fox and Josh were both missing. "AAH, Damn! He must have escaped on that damn beast!" he heard sirens coming his way. He sighed and started roof hopping away he wasn't in the mood to have to kill a couple dozen cops and possibly get the army's attention, he didn't know if he was tank proof after all.

Josh lie in an alley hiding behind some boxes about twenty feet away from where Venom was just standing. Thankfully he wasn't noticed. He put his head down and drifted into unconsciousness.

Several hours later…

Josh woke up in an unfamiliar place he was in a red room with almost nothing in it but a chair and whatever he was lying on now. He looked down and saw that all of his cuts had been bandaged, so needless to say he was covered in bandages. He didn't want to move because of all of his broken bones. He heard someone enter the room. "So finally awake are you sonny?" he looked over and saw the old man from the comic store. "Don't even try to talk your jaw is broken you'll just hurt yourself. I'm sure you have many questions but there's no time. I know about the dreams, that woman Pluto, she's wrong you do belong here. You've been sent here for a higher purpose, it is your destiny, but you're not strong enough yet. You must go on a journey and become much stronger, you have more challenges ahead of you than you think." Josh was shocked how did this man know so much and what about the manga he had found here the other day.

The man continued "I have to send you somewhere, and there's some things you should know. For one, time travels differently between here and the place I'm about to send you. And second, Just because you die does not mean you will come back here so do us all a favor and don't die. There's no way to know how long you'll be there with the time difference so I won't waste any more time." The man began to chant but Josh couldn't understand the language. The man's hand began to glow then seemed to catch on fire, he waved his hand in front of Josh's face.

Josh felt a sudden heat wave and saw the fire on the man's hand. 'shit did he just light me on fire!' he thought but then he felt something change.

He was feeling light, he didn't know where he was, he was just floating. 'did that old man kill me? I don't think so. What did he say before this? I can barely remember…he said I needed to become stronger then he did this to me.' he thought. Josh opened his eyes it looked like he was flying through some giant never ending blue tunnel. Suddenly it changed and he could see outside the 'tunnel' he saw a large village he also noticed that he was falling pretty fast. He looked out into the village and noticed a mountain with four faces carved in it, but they definitely were not former presidents of the USA.

He kept falling and noticed a large tower right beneath him "oh crap!" Josh said panicking. As soon as he reached the building he just went through it, "did I break it I didn't feel a thing." he looked up and sure enough the roof was unbroken 'weird' he thought.

He saw lots of people sitting around in balconies and two people fighting on the ground below him apparently he fell into some sort of arena. No one seemed to see him falling, that or they didn't care. Upon further inspection one fighter was stuck in the ground which was cracked and the other who was dressed in green was trying to get away from him. The one on the ground made a hand movement and what looked like sand chased after the boy in green.

"Holy shit" Josh said finally realizing were he was as he fell down further and apparently into the one in green.

On the ground…

Lee was in trouble, opening five of the eight gates to boost his power had injured his body he was so tired and sore he could barely move. After everything he had hit Gaara with, and going all out, even taking off his weights opening five gates and using the lotus Gaara was still conscious. Now Gaara was sending his sand out at him which could surely kill him. He tried to get away but he it was useless the sand caught on to his left arm and leg and suddenly spiked and stabbed through them several times.

'Looks like this is the end, but I will abide by my way of the ninja and will not give up even if I die!' Lee thought as he struggled to stay up with his arm and leg wounded so badly and the rest of his body just about as useful. He dropped to the ground trying to fight off unconsciousness but couldn't.

Somewhere…

It was dark, Lee sat on the ground 'where am I?' he thought but somehow he heard his thought echo throughout the place he was in. 'I must be dead Gaara must have killed me' once again it echoed. He heard footsteps "You're not dead don't worry." he turned around and saw a boy a little older than him with long black hair that was a little spiky in the front wearing black pants and a blue Chinese style shirt.

"Who are you, and where am I?" Lee asked "my guess would be that we're in your mind" Josh answered Lee looked skeptical "don't believe me? Than will something to appear in front of you." Lee concentrated and a squirrel appeared it looked at Lee than over to Josh who looked at it angrily recognizing that particular squirrel. The squirrel eeped and ran away into the darkness "Yeah you better run Squirrel!" Josh shouted after it. Lee looked at him confused " I'll tell ya about it some other time."

"Anyway as to your other question, I am Josh a master of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts" although he usually couldn't beat Ranma or anything he had learned every technique that school had to offer with the exception of some secret techniques Genma refused to teach him. Lee looked up at him in awe if he really is still alive perhaps this guy could help him achieve his goal of being a great ninja that could only use taijutsu, If he was any good that is.

"okay there is not much time, I think outside time is moving slower but we still are low on time. If you want a chance at winning this I'm your only chance, we have to will ourselves to fuse, we'll be able to un-fuse later I think, but it's up to you." Lee looked up at him and asked " what will it be like?" Josh thought for a second "well if it's anything like the first time me and my dark side fused we'll each think that we are in control and we can talk to each other but since my life force is stronger right now I'll probably be the one who is really in control. Basically it will be like normal for you except with a voice in your head and even though you think you are making decisions it's really me."

Flashback…

It was when Josh had first met his dark side, he was in his mindscape and his dark side had just convinced him to fuse with him. In the beginning he thought he was in control and he could speak to his other side easily by thinking, but after nearly killing Ranma and not wanting his friend to die, he realized he had almost no control, just barely enough to make sure he didn't kill Ranma. It was then that he realized he had been tricked and now he was trapped in his own body only able to think hear and feel. He thought he would be stuck like that forever until his dark side was sealed into mark on his body and he regained control. Those had been some of the scariest times of his life

End flashback…

Lee looked confused. Even Josh was confused he knew what he meant but he couldn't put it into words accurately. Lee suddenly put on a determined face and said "I don't really understand but if it's the only chance I've got than let's do it." Josh smiled "Alright!"

In one of the balconies…

Gai was just about to jump down and prevent Lee from getting killed by Gaara when Lee rose from the ground 'Lee…' he thought a little proud of his student and hopeful that Lee could turn this around.

On the ground again…

(AN: Lee fused with Josh will be called Josh from now on unless he is being spoken to.)

Josh stood up in Lee's body using Ki to heal the injuries in his body quickly 'whoa Lee you've got a lot of Ki you're like a monster.' Josh thought 'what's Ki?' Lee thought back 'I'll tell ya later right now we've got a fight to win'

Josh looked over at Gaara who had gotten up "is that all ya got" he taunted. Gaara was getting angry he sent out more sand at Josh to crush him but he was already gone 'how can he move that fast still?' Josh appeared in front of him and kicked him hard in the side of the face. He went flying back into a wall and cracked it luckily for him the armor of sand had taken most of the damage. Josh marveled at how strong and fast this body was even though he had already opened three gates which is partially why he healed so fast. Gaara got up and Josh was immediately on him "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Josh yelled hitting Gaara hundreds of times with both of his hands in matter of seconds.

Gaara was once again flung across the room but this time he started smiling and his sand started covering him in a sphere shape. 'oh shit!' Josh thought and started running towards Gaara but the sphere had already closed and when he tried to punch it he felt like his hand broke then spikes started coming out of the sphere. Josh dodged them and got back to get a running start "I hope this works and I hope I don't get skewered." Josh said and once again ran towards Gaara, one finger out on his right hand. He dodged most of the spikes but got cut pretty badly on the others "AAAHH" he cried but kept going. He touched his finger on the sphere and yelled "Bakusai Tenketsu!" the sand exploded out like he expected but what he didn't expect was that the spikes didn't break up into sand first. He was stabbed through the leg by a huge spike of sand, sending him all the way to the other side of the room and pinning him to the wall.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Josh wailed he looked back and saw Gaara sand covering the right half of his body making him look demonic, "oh shit! I was too late." Gaara stepped over to him, he had an insane looking smile on his face He pulled Josh off the spike making him scream again and exposing a large hole in his leg. He held him up and looked at his face "I would have given you a quick death but now I'm going to tear you apart!" Gaara said angrily, he smiled "die" Many thoughts had been going through Joshes head 'I've failed Lee, I said I could help but now I made things worse, now we are gonna die and I'll never get back to my friends in the Ranma world and they need my help, because of me Lee will never accomplish his dream, because of me that thing I left in the Ranma world will kill my friends all because of me" Josh thought sinking further and further into depression. Josh began to laugh humorlessly.

Gaara was amused when he heard the boy in his demonic hand laughing 'Does he still think he stands a chance I will enjoy breaking his spirit before I kill him' Gaara's smirk disappeared when Josh started getting heavier and heavier 'what? not even my demon arm can lift him!' Josh touched the ground as he became to heavy for Gaara he took a deep breath and yelled pouring out all his emotions "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" the yell could be heard even outside of the large arena suddenly a huge green light came from above and smashed into where Gaara and Josh were standing with a thunderous sound. After several seconds Josh though 'okay that should be enough' then increased the intensity of the blast. The energy wave didn't stop for at least ten seconds.

With Gai…

Gai stared in awe at the technique his student had just pulled off 'what was that, Lee can't use chakra but what else could it be,…Lee please be alright.' Kakashi looked over at Gai while Naruto and sakura just stared wide eyed at what had just happened there was a lot of smoke that hadn't cleared yet so it was impossible to see the combatants, "Gai what was that technique he just used?" Kakashi asked amazed, Gai looked at him "I have no clue, I never taught him that, I don't even know how to do that!" Gai said equally amazed "so that boy is a genius even if he can only use taijutsu, but I doubt what he just did was taijutsu." Kakashi mused Gai nodded he then gasped "Look!" he said as the smoke had mostly cleared to show a ten foot crater in the ground with Lee pushing himself off the ground breathing heavily unable to stand with the giant hole in his leg. He was working on healing that now though. Gaara was planted in the ground his sand was turned to glass and in his current state he couldn't change it back into sand he was apparently still conscious but he couldn't move.

The crowd started to cheer and Gai was filled with pride for his student.

With Josh…

Josh smirked, his depression gone "I will not give up when my friends need me back home" Josh said to himself. He was very very tired from using up so much of his and Lee's Ki all at once. He looked over at Gaara, his idea worked he started the blast off so it would be just strong enough to force all the sand off of him then he made it stronger and hotter to weaken Gaara and turn the sand into glass. Gaara couldn't fight any longer unless he fell asleep and awoke Shukaku. He just stared up shocked from the attack and his first defeat, Josh crawled over to him "Gaara," he said. Gaara looked at him scared that he would have to awake Shukaku to prevent Josh from killing him. "stay back!" Gaara yelled.

Josh walked right next to him and said "I know about Shukaku, I know the loneliness you feel, when I was young my parents had already died. When I enrolled into the ninja academy no one liked me I couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. They called me a 'hot blooded drop out' and I would get beat up by some of the kids at school. It was like that for years until I met Gai-sensei after I became a genin. He befriended me and believed that I could become a strong ninja. He saved me from that horrible loneliness. Now that I finally have friends I never have to go back to feeling like that again."

Josh stuck out his hand to Gaara "Friends" Gaara looked at the offered hand and asked "why are you doing this? Why would you want to be friends with a monster like me?" Josh/Lee looked at him " because no one deserves to experience that loneliness and if I can help I am not just going to sit back and allow someone to suffer. You are just like me." Gaara was heavily affected by Josh's words although he tried not to show it he turned his head in the other direction and refused Josh's hand.

A leaf ninja appeared out of nowhere and went up to Josh and Gaara "That was one hell of a fight but since Gaara can barely move Lee wins, however since you both did better than any of the other genin the Hokage and Kazekage have decided both of you will advance to the final stage of the chuunin exam." Some medic nins came up and put the two on stretchers. Gaara looked at Josh "Next time you won't be so lucky." he said as menacing as he could.

A day later Lee was out of the hospital, those medic nin skills were amazing. Josh and Lee had already un-fused and were currently sitting in the forest talking to each other in Lee's mind. 'Okay so you don't know what Ki is?' Josh asked 'nope' lee thought back to him 'But Ki is an energy you need to make chakra, how could you not know what it is?' 'I didn't know you needed it to make chakra, maybe that's why I can't use it.' lee thought 'Hmm, you have a point. I want you to concentrate on coming back to your mindscape that way it will be easier to teach you about Ki' josh replied. Lee did what he was asked and soon was speaking to Josh face to face. Josh gave him a quick description of Ki than grabbed Lee's arm and said "follow me" he then started to disappear through the floor dragging Lee with him.

They stood before what looked like a giant glowing blue ocean. "This is your Ki, it's stored somewhere around your stomach, you can do almost anything with it. Try willing it to move." Lee concentrated and part of the "ocean" was lifted into the air, Lee felt something in his stomach when he did this. "Whoa, that was weird." Lee said. Josh smirked "now just remember where your Ki is and when you want to use it just concentrate got it? Good, this concludes your lesson in Ki 101" he said as he clapped his hands together. Lee was reminded of something "Sensei why are you in my head anyway?" he asked. Josh sighed "It's a kinda long story but in short, I was fighting this monster thing, in my old life in I couldn't even scratch him, I would have died if it wasn't for pet fox. Anyway I escaped but I was cut all over and most of my bones where broken, then this old dude came up told me I had a purpose and that I would need to get stronger so he sent me here. On top of that I know a couple of things that will happen in the future in this world but I'm not going to tell you why" Lee just looked confused "Okay."

Lee snapped out of his trance and went back into the real world and Josh said "Now, remember what they taught you in the academy about molding chakra and incorporate what I just told you about Ki and see if you can do anything." he did. He formed the hand seal and tried to mold chakra. He heard a pop sound and looked next to him to see a half dead clone lying on the ground. Lee stared in amazement "I did it. I FINALLY DID IT!" He shouted. 'easy Lee you may be able to use chakra but a half dead bunshin isn't something to get so excited about, now I've suddenly had an idea is there like a library for ninja's here or anything?" Lee nodded.

Lee sat in the library several books lie in front of him, he had been here for a couple of hours now reading these books. They were mainly on two different subjects the use and control of chakra, and summoning jutsus. Lee was getting bored 'can we go yet?' he asked Josh 'I guess, we have enough information now, I think.' They went outside and Josh explained to Lee what his plan was 'Okay the way I see it there's no way of knowing if my body will be healed up once I get back home so anything I learn here might go to waste if I can't protect anyone or myself. If I can make a summoning contract with you my body will be here, it'll have time to heal, and I can train myself to be physically stronger. Not to mention I won't be in your head anymore.' Lee nodded it sounded like a good plan to him.

Later that night Lee sat with a scroll in front of him with some writing on it. There were many torn scrolls all around him. Who new making a summoning contract could be so complex, everything had to be just right. Finally they had gotten one contract done right. Josh took control of Lee's hand and made his signature in Ki. Lee bit his thumb and signed with the blood. There was a flash and the scroll seemed to glow for a moment but then subsided. "Did it work?" Lee asked "I don't know, try it." A set of seals passed through Lee's mind and he formed them while molding chakra. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he called out as he slammed his hand into the ground. There was a puff of smoke and a bandaged body lie in front of him. It opened it's eyes and looked over at Lee "It looks like it worked," Josh said. Normally a summon would be harder but unlike things like toads there was only one possible thing that could be summoned with this jutsu, where as toads and most other summons have many different levels. The more chakra you used the better summon you'd get, but that wasn't the case this time, almost any amount of chakra could be used and the same thing would happen making it much easier. "Lee… could you take me to a hospital?" Josh asked from the ground in pain.

End of chapter.

Sorry to those of you who don't like Naruto, but that's the way it is. I wanted to make this much longer and I wanted to wait a few chapters before I crossed over with Naruto but I just ran out of ideas. As to why the lucky kitsune fell in Jusenkyo, It was like Akane it fell in but luckily it didn't die. Also Ryoga doesn't get lost while he's in kitsune form. To anyone who really likes this story but doesn't like the way it's going with the Naruto stuff, It will all be back to normal and back in the Ranma universe in a few chapters.

That's it for this chapter

Til next time see ya


	11. Final

Hi Everyone before I begin this chapter I want to let you all know **_THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF SELFINSERT 12! _**I wasn't ready for this to begin with, and I believe I have already messed up the story too much. **_This chapter is pretty crappy, poorly written, is very rushed, and any person who still likes this fic will probably NOT like this chapter, the last few pages at least. I've made my character into to much of a Mary sue. As I said in chapter two the first chapter was put up by my friend as a joke, and I didn't know. I only continued writing because I already had a few reviews and decided to give it a shot, even though I didn't know where I was going with it. I may rewrite this but if I do it will be very different perhaps I'll make a sequel perhaps both, perhaps a prequel to show when Ranma and Josh were kids training under Genma, although a sequel is very unlikely. I do have an SI fic in the works that I am ready for, know where I'm going with and won't give up on. I think it's the best idea for an SI I have had yet, I just want to get a few more chapters done before I post the first chapter, so I don't feel pressured to rush it. I'm sorry to all my readers out there and boy am I going to get a lot of bad reviews. I'll always remember this fic as it was the first SI I ever wrote fully._**

I decided to give all of you out there still reading, who haven't read Naruto a little info. Here are some descriptions of moves and characters.

If you have read Naruto you can skip this and go straight to the story.

Gaara- Gaara is a boy who had a demon sealed into him when he was a baby. Everyone in his village was afraid of him and thought of him as a freak. No one ever loved him and even his father, the Kazekage of the sand village, has tried to assassinate him. The demon sealed in him gives him strange power over sand, he can manipulate it in any way he wants, If he is about to be attacked the sand will automatically protect him. He can not sleep because the demon in him isn't sealed well enough and if he goes to sleep the demon will eat his personality and take over. His new purpose in life is to kill. Two of his main attacks are dessert coffin (he surrounds his enemy in sand immobilizing them, they may also suffocate) and dessert graveyard (Goes along with dessert coffin, he makes the sand compact tightly on his opponent crushing them and killing them instantly. He keeps his supply of sand in a gourd he keeps on his back.

Lee- Lee is a taijutsu specialist who was never able to use chakra. Since he wasn't able to use chakra which is necessary to use ninjutsu and genjutsu, He was trained by Gai in Taijutsu. Lee wears extremely heavy weights on his legs, that he is only supposed to take off when protecting a very important person. Lee also has the ability to open five of the eight celestial gates in the body. His goal is to become a great ninja even if he can only use taijutsu.

Naruto- Naruto like Gaara, has a demon sealed inside of him, The Kyuubi a giant fox demon with nine tails, it is said that one swing of it's mighty tail could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis. Many people died trying to fight the Kyuubi and the fourth Hokage died sealing it into Naruto. All the adults of the village with the exception of a few, believe Naruto is the demon fox and hate him. The Hokage forbid anyone from speaking about Naruto being the Kyuubi, so future generations would not hate him. Naruto only found out he was the vessel of the Kyuubi after he was about thirteen. He dreams of becoming the next Hokage and gaining everyone's recognition.

Orochimaru- One of the legendary 3 ninjas trained by the third Hokage. He is a very snake like person. He left Konoha, a long time ago. He wants to become immortal, and to destroy Konoha. He is an S class criminal. He finds strong bodied people and transfers himself into them, so he can prolong his life. He is after Sasuke, so he can take his body and be able to use one of the most powerful advanced bloodlines.

Jiraiya- aka pervert sennin, he is another of the legendary three ninjas. He has white hair and is very perverted. He can summon toads, and he has taken up teaching Naruto, after the second stage of the chuunin exam. He is also the one who trained the fourth Hokage.

Celestial gates- The eight celestial inner body gates, are the limit removers that are used in preparation of going into the extreme lotus. In the inner coils in the body that chakra flows through, there are eight points. Initial gate, Heal gate, Life gate, Wound gate, Forest gate, Sense gate, Insanity gate, and Death gate. These gates act as restraints, constantly working to limit the amount of chakra that flows through the body. By entering the extreme lotus, you forcibly remove the restraints, it allows you to release tens of times more power than usual, however with each gate you open your body destroys itself more and more. Each gate you remove has different effects, for example the heal gate, allows for extreme recovery, the death gate will supposedly kill you. Only six gates have been used in the manga, but at one part they say that opening the eighth gate will temporarily give you power equal to a Hokage but you would surely die as your body would completely destroy itself.

Ninja levels- there are three levels of ninja Genin- beginner ninja, Chuunin- intermediate ninja, and Jounin- High level ninja.

Hokage- Every hidden village has a kage, the Hokage is of the leaf village. Each kage is the strongest ninja of their village, they are basically the village leaders.

Jutsu- Jutsus are the techniques the Ninja use, most require a set of hand seals, It requires chakra to use a jutsu. Jutsus have many different effects, they are what most Ninjas rely upon in a battle. The first word in the name of the jutsu is usually the element the jutsu is, for example "Katon goukakyuu no jutsu" or fire element grand fireball jutsu(I think that's what it was.)

Hand seals- Hand seals are used to mold chakra, they represent the animals of the Chinese zodiac.

Genjutsu- Mental jutsus, used to mess with peoples minds, they can be used for many different types of illusions. Genjutsu can be used to trick someone into thinking more time has passed, make them think they are moving when they are really standing still, make them see, hear, and feel things.

Taijutsu- Hand to hand combat

Ninjutsu- everything that doesn't fall into Genjutsu or Taijutsu. Things like summoning, and… well too many things for me to list, Ninjutsu techniques usually have "no jutsu" at the end of the name.

Henge no jutsu- Technique used to make yourself look like almost anyone or anything. Naruto has used this to change into a naked girl to play pranks on the perverted characters in the series. He has also used the technique to change into a shuriken.

Bunshin/ Kage bunshin no jutsu- Bunshin no jutsu, makes a copy of the user but it isn't real, it can't fight and isn't really useful. Kage bunshin on the other hand can make many clones who can fight, however they disappear if they are hit hard enough, this, unlike normal bunshin, is very useful.

Kuchiyose no jutsu- Summoning jutsu, It is a time space jutsu that is used to instantly summon whatever you signed the summoning contract with. Naruto can summon toads, if he puts a lot of chakra into it he can summon Gambunta the giant frog boss. If he uses to little chakra he may summon a tadpole or small toad that is useless in battle.

Advanced bloodline- also known as bloodline limit, they are special skills that some families of ninja have. There are some ways to take another families ability for example, the Uchiha have a bloodline limit called the Sharingan. The Sharingan is a special eye, that only Uchihas have, it lets them see through and copy almost any Ninjutsu or genjutsu. There are several levels of Sharingan, depending on how many (half a yin yang looking) marks are in the users eye, high levels can predict the next move an opponent will make, and the final level Mangekyou Sharingan, lets the user cast a high powered genjutsu. Kakashi was able to obtain a Sharingan eye even though he is from a different family when his friend, an Uchiha, was about to die and had a medic take one of his eyes out and put it in Kakashi, who had been missing an eye at the time, as a gift.

There are several other bloodline limits but I won't get into that right now.

If you are interested you can read the whole manga so far for free, by going to and signing up, which is also free. The only thing not for free there is if you want a PLUS account, for three dollars that will let you watch episodes from about eighty different anime for a month.

Chapter 9:

It had been several days and Josh was now out of the hospital, Those medical ninjas really knew what they where doing. There was one slight problem though, he wasn't a citizen and now he and Lee had to explain what he was doing in the village to the Hokage.

"So young man you better explain what you are doing in the village without a citizenship, and without clearance. Start talking," demanded the Hokage.

Josh was laughing nervously, "Uh yeah about that,… I'm Lee's summon, I don't live in any of the villages. I'm here to help Lee train for the exam."

the Hokage looked over to Lee "Is this true?" Lee nodded "Then prove it, show me."

Josh and Lee looked at each other, Josh shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Lee bit his thumb causing it to bleed, made some hand seals, and slammed his hand on the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he said. There was another puff of smoke and out came Josh. Josh had something in his hands, he handed it over to the Hokage, "This is our summoning contract if you still need proof."

The old man looked it over and said simply "Okay, as you were" Josh face faulted.

Josh and Lee went to the woods where the training grounds were. They would come here every day for about a week to teach each other. Josh taught Lee about Ki and martial arts techniques like the Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Lee taught Josh about Chakra and the eight celestial gates.

At the end of the week Josh decided they'd taught each other enough for now. "Lee, I think we've both learned enough from each other, to get ready for the last stage of the exam we should go get training from others." Josh said.

"Yeah, but who did you have in mind, we should keep the fact we can use chakra a secret." Lee said

Josh smirked "well we can't go to Kakashi, but we don't have to get a Jounin to teach us we can get the genin with the most useful jutsus to teach us, and I think I know just where to start." Josh said. He then un-summoned himself and was back in Lee's head.

At Ichiraku, the only place in Konoha to get a good bowl of Ramen…

Lee entered and surely enough found Naruto, just where he thought he would be. "Hey Naruto," Lee said as he took a seat by him. Naruto looked up "huh, oh it's you Lee, I've never seen you here before" he said.

Lee ordered some beef Ramen before he started talking to Naruto again. "That's cause I was looking for you, I wanted to get your help for something."

Naruto looked curious, "You want my help? For what? I have to go train with pervert sennin later. He's teaching me a cool new technique."

Lee nodded "I know, I wanted you to teach me how to do kage bunshin, I'll teach you the basics of what I did to Gaara at the end of our match. We could do it when you aren't training with your new sensei."

Naruto was looking excited 'he's going to teach me how to do that? That was so strong, I'll be able to teach that idiot Sasuke a thing or two. I'll get through the chuunin exam no problem!' he thought. He stuck out his hand and shook Lee's, "DEAL!" he practically screamed, he then gulped down the rest of his Ramen "Let's start right now!" he said as he dragged Lee away running towards the training grounds.

Later at the training grounds…

Naruto was making quick progress with his Ki training, he already knew where his Ki was from his ninja training, but like the rest of the ninjas didn't know he could use it except to make chakra. He could already make a ball of Ki the size of a golf ball. Lee was currently teaching him how to "throw" it. "Now just aim at that tree, and will the Ki in your hand to go forward,"

Naruto did what he was told and the little ball expanded, and shot forward now the size of a beach ball, into the tree and blew a three inch deep hole in it. Naruto was jumping around excitedly but Lee was looking down 'Man, it took me a long time just to get to that level and he gets there in a day. But he had ninja training that taught him a lot of it,' Josh thought trying to come up with an excuse.

"well now you know the basics, I'll teach you a little of the more advanced stuff tomorrow but that's it, I have to have some secrets you know. Now for your part of the deal you've got to teach me kage bunshin." Lee said.

"Alright, alright, Now where to begin…"

Later the next day…

Lee still had not learned the kage bunshin yet, Naruto would still have to help him get it right. He was currently walking through town with Josh, showing him around, "So who are we going to get to train us next?" Lee asked.

"I don't know, Sasuke has a couple good ones, but he isn't here. Neji relies on his bloodline, so he's out. No way the sand ninjas will teach us. We don't even have that many ninjutsu techniques, replacement, Henge no jutsu, and soon kage bunshin but that's it. I can't think of anyone else to learn from except Jiraiya but he won't teach us anything good, he's saving the good stuff for Naruto. Who else is there? Damn I can't believe I forgot everyone else was gone. Hmm…WAIT! I have an idea, we can go to Kurenai she's good with Genjutsu we could learn the basics from her, then with the rest of the time we have we'll work on chakra control and build our bodies up!" Josh said excitedly.

Lee nodded "Sounds like a plan to me!" he said. They continued walking through town in search of Kurenai's house.

Josh realized something "wait, if she didn't teach her students she'll never teach us. We'll have to find someone else. Damn!" They walked for a while in silence until Josh saw some children playing, One kid pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at another kid. It reminded Josh about Orochimaru, how he could pull down the fake skin he wore as a disguise and show his real eye to someone. That person would see them self being killed by Orochimaru, and become paralyzed with fear. Even after they got up their courage, the power of the Genjutsu would keep them too shocked to move like a dear in the headlights. He also remembered, that before Orochimaru left the village, he taught someone everything he knew.

"That's it! We could get Anko to teach us Genjutsu! She doesn't have any students and she's probably really strong!" Josh said.

Later on at Anko's house…

Josh knocked on the door. He was scared because incase you didn't know Anko was a very scary bloodthirsty lady. Someone opened the door and immediately Josh and Lee had kunai at their necks. "Who the hell are you kids, and why are you bothering me?" the woman holding the knives said. Josh held his hands out in front of him "Whoa whoa, easy now! Lee and I just came here to um… ask you if you could train us in genjutsu before the next stage of the exam."

Anko laughed and began walking back inside "Don't waste my time!"

Josh wasn't about to give up though "You were Orochimaru's student weren't you?" She stopped in her tracks. "I think Orochimaru is planning something bigger than just kidnapping Sasuke. he taught you everything you know, and if we know his techniques, we can help you beat him. I know you want revenge against him, we might be able to help you. You saw Lee at the last stage of the exam right, well I taught him a lot of those moves he used."

"I did see him at the exam, he was pretty good but nowhere near Orochimaru's level, you two would only get killed if you tried to help me." She said

Josh was getting angry "Don't treat me like some kind of kid, I'm really about as old as you! I know we could help, just give us a chance." She just laughed. "I can even teach you my forbidden techniques!" Josh said, but she continued to walk away.

Josh took out a shuriken and cut his palm "Fine then, watch this!" She looked back, as Josh turned to the side and made a slashing motion with his arm. A red object came out of his hand moving quickly towards a large nearby tree. It cut diagonally through the tree and the top slid down to show it was cut all the way through. The tree crashed into the ground as it fell.

Anko looked at Josh impressed. " I can teach you how to use stuff you would normally let go to waste like your own blood, and Ki. I'll teach you the entire style I created, if you teach us. But if you accept you have to promise only to use the techniques when fighting Orochimaru, or if your life is in danger. This style is very dangerous for the user, that technique I just showed you is the only one you can use without much risk. If you use the style too much your dark side can take over and you'll be a prisoner inside your own body. It happened to me a long time ago. Now do we have a deal?" Josh finished.

Anko smirked "You just don't give up do you? I like you kid, you've got guts. You've got yourself a deal!" She said as she shook his hand. "We'll start tomorrow. Meet me in training area twelve at five A.M." She turned around and went back inside.

Josh smirked at Lee "Alright!" he said.

Lee smiled too "What was that move you did? I didn't think we'd ever get her to help us."

Josh laughed "Me neither, and that move, I just thought one day that, blood must have plenty of life energy that you could use just like Ki, and I came up with it. … Wait a second, who are we fighting in the last stage of the exam?"

Lee looked confused "I don't know, we were in the hospital when they announced who was fighting who."

"Oh well! We can take him whoever it is!" Josh said he then realized something "Oh crap! If we don't hurry, we'll be late for our meeting with Naruto!" he said as he started running with Lee just behind him.

Later with Naruto…

Lee and Josh were panting as they reached the meeting place just on time, Naruto was already there waiting. He looked confused "Hey Lee, Who is he?" he asked.

Josh finally caught his breath, "I'm Lee's summon, I'm here to help him for the exam." Naruto looked skeptical. Josh once again disappeared and let Lee summon him back.

Naruto was surprised "You know how to summon, Lee?" Lee nodded. " Pervert sennin is trying to teach me how to summon but I can't do it right, maybe you could help."

Josh looked over at Naruto "But you can summon tadpoles and little toads right? Me and Lee have a different type of summoning contract the only thing he can summon is me, so no matter how much chakra he uses it will always give the same result. You're contract can work with probably hundreds of toads, so the more chakra you put in the better toad you will get. So basically use more chakra that's all we can tell you."

Naruto sighed "alright where did we leave off yesterday?"

The next day…

It was five in the morning when Josh and Lee arrived at training area twelve. They saw Anko there waiting for them. "Alright you two, Today I'm going to teach you a powerful Genjutsu that doesn't need hand seals." She then just stared at them. They then dropped to their knees shaking mouths wide open, and breathing heavily.

Another perspective…

Anko was staring at them and that's when the genjutsu began, They saw red as if everything around them was covered in blood. They felt weak and scared, suddenly two sharp kunais were flung at them and hit them directly in the head. Slowly everything became it's normal color and they realized they weren't dead. Josh tried to move but he was still in shock and was unable to. He slowly lifted up his hand and smacked himself in the face a couple times. He then snapped out of it and was able to slowly stand, he then walked over to some bushes and threw up.

Lee soon did the same as Josh, and Anko just stood smirking. "Wasn't that fun? Now that the demonstration is over I'll teach you how to do it." Josh glared, but she just stared at him and Josh realized he didn't want to go through that again.

The last week before the final stage of the exam…

Josh stood on the bottom of a tree branch fifty feet above ground, which seemed to defy all logic. He and Lee had just finished a training exercise to increase their chakra control. You had to be able to climb a tree without using your hands, you had to push chakra to your feet and make them stick to the tree. It required exactly the right amount of chakra, too much and the tree would break where you put your foot, too little and you wouldn't stick at all. It didn't help that the bottom of your foot is the most difficult place to channel chakra to.

Josh was having fun hanging like he was "Hey Lee, look I'm spider-man!" Josh said laughing.

Lee looked up at him confused from where he was on the ground resting "What's spider-man?" he asked

Josh chuckled "Oh, right… never mind." Josh dropped down to the ground. Josh went over and put on his new leg weights, that he had gotten earlier from Lee's Sensei Gai. These were much heavier than any weights he used to wear, he could barely walk with them on at all, but like it said on the side of the weights "No pain" as in, no pain no gain.

Lee was wearing new weights too but he already wore insanely heavy weights, and his new ones were not much heavier, so he was fine.

"We should have a celebration for all that we have accomplished in this last month. We beat Gaara in the last stage of the exam, we learned how to use chakra, learned those cool jutsus and you learned a lot about Ki and my techniques. I'd say it's high time we brag to the other Genin." Josh said.

Lee laughed "Maybe we should, they'd probably just think we're showoffs. Anyway I wanted to ask you something. How do you know everything you know, if you come from another dimension?" Lee asked seriously.

Josh smiled, "Let's just say that I know things, some past, some present, and some future. How I know is a secret."

Lee frowned, he was hoping for a real answer. "Fine, lets just go back into town now," he said, and with that they walked out of the forest. Well Lee walked, Josh more like, stomped out, because of the weight on his legs he was unused to.

"Screw it" Josh said taking off his weights, "Way too heavy! I'm strong enough already!"

Later at Ichiraku…

Josh and Lee sat waiting for others to arrive, They offered to buy all the rookie Genin some ramen, to celebrate those who made it to the final stage of the exam,… but especially Lee!

Naruto was the first to arrive, no way he'd miss out on free ramen. Soon everyone that could come, did come, everyone but Sasuke.

"Hey everybody! Glad you're all here to celebrate the Genin who made it to the final exam. Those who are on their way to becoming chuunin, Naruto, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, and of course Lee. And I'd personally like to say good luck." Josh said.

Many looked confused, until one person decided to ask the question on everyone's minds. "Umm… excuse me but, who are you?" a young girl, named Ino, asked.

Josh smirked, "My name is Josh Saotome, Master of Saotome Anything goes martial arts, Martial artist extraordinaire, and currently Lee's sensei and oddly enough, his summon." He said.

People still looked confused, but less so than before.

It all ended pretty quickly, most of the people there came for the free food. Naruto was still there and still eating, and Shikamaru, was playing a game of chess with Josh. Lee just sat there bored.

"So Shikamaru, do you know who Lee is fighting in the last stage of the exam?" Josh asked as he lost the chess match to Shikamaru.

"sigh… yeah, he's supposed to fight Neji," Shikamaru said. Lee was shocked finally he'd get to beat his rival Neji.

Josh looked confused, "then what about Naruto?" he asked.

Shikamaru sighed again "How troublesome,… he's going to be fighting, Kankuro, one of Gaara's teammates."

Josh smirked, "Well good luck to you guys in the exam. Be sure to watch Lee's fight, I'm sure you'll see some serious shit. I'm sure you'll all do well. Shikamaru, you'll probably end up a chuunin, if you actually try. I can tell from the way you play chess, that you are an excellent strategist. The only thing is that you've got no sense of adventure, and you think everything is too troublesome."

Shikamaru looked surprised, he knew how smart he was but everyone else just thought he was dumb, and lazy. Josh and Lee paid for the meals, and started heading out, "See ya, Shikamaru, See ya Naruto" Josh said as he left.

Several days later…

Lee and Josh stood on the surface of the water of the local hot springs. This was another training exercise similar to the tree climbing. Josh looked over to Lee "Hey Lee, what's today's date?" he asked.

Lee shrugged "I don't know" he said

A man walked by and Josh asked "Hey dude, do you know what today's date is?" the man looked at him then at the spring then back at him, confused. Josh understood the mans confusion, "We're ninjas" he said simply.

The man understood and replied "Oh, okay then. Today is the fifth." he said then went on his way.

Josh looked at Lee "Wait a second the fifth? But that's the day of the…" Josh began

They both realized the significance of the day and finished "CHUUNIN EXAM!" they panicked. Josh un-summoned himself, and Lee got his stuff and began running hoping he wasn't late.

Later…

"The first match of final stage of the chuunin exam will be between, Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee! The match will begin in a matter of moments." The announcer said to the waiting crowd high above the arena.

Neji was on the ground smirking, "Lee must have chickened out, he knew he was destined to lose!" he said.

"You wish!" came a voice from the entrance where a boy was running into the arena.

A man stopped him "State your name please." he said.

"Rock Lee!" he said, the man stepped out of the way, and Lee met Neji in the middle of the arena.

"Both fighters have entered the arena lets get this show on the road!" the announcer said.

Lee stared down Neji, "I've been waiting for this, I'm gonna prove to you just how good I am, get ready to lose!" he said.

Neji laughed "Don't kid yourself! I am destined to win, it's fate and there is nothing you nor I, can do about it." he said.

'Leave this to me okay, Josh' Lee thought to Josh.

A man came in between Lee and Neji. He raised his arm "Let the match begin!" he said as he dropped his arm and disappeared.

End of chapter 9.

Chapter 10: Byakugan vs. Byakugan

Lee immediately took out three shuriken and threw them at Neji who dodged all of them. Neji's eyes where entirely white and the veins around his eyes on his face bulged out. Lee only threw the shuriken as a decoy and he was currently behind Neji running up to him with his arm pulled back.

At the last second, Neji spun around and tapped Lee's arm. Lee jumped back his arm numb. Neji smirked "It's useless! My Byakugan let's me see 360 degrees around myself, as well as letting me see all sixty four chakra opening points on the human body. You can't risk getting close enough for hand to hand combat, or else all your chakra points will be closed and you'll be unable to fight! Your Taijutsu has been rendered useless!"

Lee laughed, "Then how about this?" The veins on his face around his eyes started to bulge out like Neji, his eyes than lost their color and became white. Neji looked shocked. Lee smiled superiorly and stated "Saotome secret technique: imitating Byakugan!" He then got into a stance similar to Neji. 'remember you can't use this technique very long you might go blind!' Josh thought to Lee.

Neji was angry "Impossible! You're just trying to trick me, but I'm not going to fall for it!" he said as he charged forward. He aimed at Lee's opening points but Lee merely dodged, and hit Neji. Neji backed away but smirked "I knew it was all fake, you didn't hit anywhere near my chakra opening points." he said.

"That's because I wasn't aiming for your chakra opening points, I was hitting your Ki opening points." Lee stated simply.

Neji lifted his arm, it was harder to move than before but not by much "And what exactly was the point of that? It didn't do anything, I'm perfectly fine. Unless you've got a better trick up your sleeve, you might as well forfeit and not waste my time" he said.

Lee Grinned "You think what I did was useless now but just wait and see. As for other tricks as you put it I do have a few!" He formed a hand seal, and suddenly five more Lee's popped into existence.

Lee once again looked shocked, "What! That's not possible, everyone knows you are unable to use chakra!" he said

The Lee's all spread out to surround Neji, "That's because I took my destiny into my own hands Neji,"

Neji grimaced, "No one can change their destiny! Just as I can't change my destiny of being a branch house member of the Hyuuga, It is my destiny to protect the main house, and this seal on my forehead proves it, if they wanted a member of the main house could execute me with one simple hand seal. No one can change their destiny no matter how hard they try and I am living proof!" He stated furiously.

"You're wrong! Everyone has the power to change their fate, and I'm going to prove it to you!" Lee said as he and his clones ran towards Neji. Neji only smiled as they got closer.

When the Lee's were right next to him, they were suddenly stopped by some force. Neji then spun quickly creating a sphere of chakra around him that knocked the Lee's away and caused them to disappear with a pop. Neji was suddenly knocked back while he was spinning. He was sent flying into the wall of the arena.

He stood up shakily and saw the only Lee left walking towards him. Lee decided to answer Neji's unasked question. "Kaiten, Your supposedly ultimate defense, you push chakra out of your opening points and spin creating a barrier of chakra all the way around you. It was a good technique but there was one thing you forgot, I blocked the Ki opening points on your right side, and without Ki you cannot mold chakra, which left a hole in your Kaiten, for me attack you through without harming myself."

Neji was angry "No one has ever been able to get through my Kaiten!"

Lee released his Byakugan, and felt an extreme burn in his eyes "I've defeated all your greatest techniques there's nothing left for you to resort to, face it I've won!" Lee said walking closer to Neji.

Neji got up "That's what you think but now you're in my hakke!" he said. He saw the look of shock on Lee's face. Lee ran forward moving his hands at nearly Amaguriken speeds hitting all of Lee's chakra points. "eight, sixteen, thirty two," he called out as he blocked each point he was almost done when he heard something.

"Nice try Neji!" he heard behind him

'No! don't tell me this one was a bunshin' he thought to himself as he turned slightly to see another Lee that had been hiding in the small blind spot the Byakugan didn't cover. He quickly spun around and threw a kunai at the Lee who was behind him. It hit and the Lee disappeared in a puff of smoke "No! It was a trick!" he said to himself.

Neji was about to turn around, when he was knocked into the air. Lee jumped into the air looking tired and battered and kicked Neji up higher and higher. He then used the bandages on his arms to wrap Neji up, and began to spin. 'The Lotus!' Neji thought before he crashed into the ground. The crash created a crater in the ground. No one in the crowd could see from all the dirt that was kicked up into the air.

When the dirt cleared, Lee could be seen standing next to Neji, who was embedded in a hole in the ground. "that was pretty close when you almost blocked all my opening points. Guess I changed destiny huh, because according to you it was fated that you would win." Lee said.

Neji could no longer stay awake and fell into unconsciousness.

"AND THE WINNER IS ROCK LEE!" the announcer yelled, The crowd cheered. No one expected some one from the Hyuuga family to be beaten by someone who until recently couldn't even use chakra.

Lee walked back upstairs to watch the rest of the matches, from the balcony. 'GO LEE! you kicked that ignorant punk's ass!' Josh thought to Lee, 'Hell yeah I've been waiting to do that for so long' Lee thought back.

The announcer then spoke "And now for the next match, Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kankuro!"

Kankuro panicked 'If I'm fighting I might miss the signal.' he thought "I quit!" he said.

Almost everyone was baffled by that "And in a surprising turn of events Kankuro forfeits Naruto wins by default." the announcer said.

"COME ON! FIGHT ME YOU SCAREDY CAT!" Naruto insulted pathetically.

"Alright then, the next match will be… between…zzz" The announcer started but seemed to drift off to sleep.

Lee looked around, he saw feathers falling from nowhere "Shit!" he said as he made a hand seal then said "Kai" (release) he noticed the people around him falling asleep. "What the hell? This wasn't supposed to happen so soon!" 'what's wrong' Lee asked in their mind. 'well you know how I know what's going to happen before it happens? Well something big is happening right now. You see right now the Hokage and Kazekage…' he begun.

With the Hokage and Kazekage…

The Hokage looked out among the crowd and noticed how almost everyone was asleep. "What's going on!" he asked. He heard some laughing and turned to look at the Kazekage. The Hokage's two guards were still awake, and were both looking at the Kazekage's eyes, which were yellow. Suddenly the Kazekage ran forward and grabbed the Hokage holding a kunai to his neck. He then jumped back away from the arena to escape the guards.

The Hokage managed to flip the Kazekage and get him away, but when he did he pulled off the Kazekage's hat and the cloth masking his face. They both landed on a rooftop and the Hokage stared in shock at who he saw instead of the Kazekage. "Orochimaru!" he gasped.

The pale, snake like, man nodded "Yes it's me, and tonight you and the leaf village will finally fall!" he said maliciously. Suddenly some sort of large barrier surrounded them.

Back with Lee…

"Oh my god! We have to do something!" Lee said as Josh finished telling him what was going on. 'I know, I'm going to help out the Hokage, I could use your help, but there's a good chance we might die.' Josh thought. Lee nodded "don't worry I'm going to help you!" he said

'We're going to have to fully fuse like we did when we fought Gaara.' Josh thought

"Alright, let's do it!" he said as they began to fuse.

Later at the building the Hokage was fighting on…

Josh looked up at the building "Alright those three ninjas around the place, are holding the barrier to keep everyone out but we can't get to them since their inside it. However I have an idea, soon someone in there is going to make trees grow from the ground to trap the Hokage, but that means he must have access to the ground. I think these guys were just stupid enough that they forgot to put a barrier around the bottom." Josh elaborated for Lee.

Several minutes later…

Orochimaru had just used his own new jutsu to bring the first and second Hokages back from the dead to fight the third Hokage. The first and second were running towards the third when something red came from the floor, and struck the second dead in the head, he then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The first looked back when, he heard the pop sound. And noticed the second was nowhere to be found. Suddenly Josh burst through the floor then threw out his arms towards the first. "Senei Jashuu!" he said as snakes shot from his sleeves, onto the surprised first Hokage, wrapping around him and preventing him from using his arms or moving.

Josh Jumped far back "Get him before he breaks free, Sarutobi!" Josh yelled to the Hokage. The Hokage quickly made some hand seals, and took a deep breath "Katon: Karyuu endan!" He said, before flames shot from his mouth, engulfing the first. "NNNOOOOO!" he yelled and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru was furious, "What! You destroyed two of my greatest summons, and you used my technique to kill one of them! I'm going to kill you slowly boy!" Josh ran back over to the third Hokage.

"Lee? What are you doing here, how did you get inside the barrier?" the third asked.

"They didn't complete the barrier, there was nothing keeping me out by going through from underneath." Josh said. "Now, let's kick this snake bastards ass!"

The Hokage shook his head "I guess I can't stop you from trying to help, but…" he was cut off when Orochimaru flung some kunai at them.

Josh ran forward and jumped aiming a kick at Orochimaru's face. He caught Josh's leg and threw him onto the ground. Josh rolled away just as a kunai struck where his head just was.

'Lee I think I was wrong we can fight him better, if we un-fuse and you summon me!' Josh thought to Lee.

Orochimaru frowned "I've had enough of this, Kuchiyose no jutsu!" he slammed his hand onto the ground and a giant snake appeared out of no where. It wasn't just it's length it was it's width, It as about seven feet in diameter and around fifty feet long.

"Oh Shit!" Josh said as he was paralyzed with fear, and saw it's open maw coming straight at him.

"LEE!" the Hokage yelled as he saw the boy get devoured whole by the giant snake. Orochimaru was smirking.

"What's wrong Sarutobi , did I hit a nerve by killing one of your precious villagers?" he said as he began to laugh. That's when both the Hokage and Orochimaru noticed something. The same red objects that had hit the second Hokage, were being shot out in all directions coming from inside the snake, cutting it to pieces. They saw Lee come out of one of the pieces of the snake, covered in saliva. He slammed his hand to the ground "Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Josh appeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru glared "That brat!" he said.

"Lee, open some of your chakra gates and we'll try to take him on with taijutsu!" Josh yelled as he opened two of the eight chakra gates. Lee and Josh rushed Orochimaru and were doing fairly well against him. They also had the Hokage backing them up as he used ninjutsu to shoot fireballs at Orochimaru which were mostly dodged or blocked. Lee jumped back and Josh kept going. Orochimaru smirked as this gave him just enough space to perform some ninjutsu. He started making hand seals when Josh uppercut him "I don't think so! Hiryu Shoten ha!" he shouted as a tornado kicked up and pulled Orochimaru up with it.

"LEE get ready!" Josh concentrated, the tornado was dying out already, "SHI SHI HOKODAN!" He said and a giant, column of energy began to descend from the sky. The Hokage stood staring, amazed.

Lee then shouted "Rise of the eternal dragon!" a huge red dragon came up from the ground under the shi shi Hokodan, but maneuvered itself so it wouldn't hit Josh. The two powerful blasts of energy collided with Orochimaru. It all lasted for about five seconds then Orochimaru fell to the ground. He easily got up not looking very hurt, but with lot's of small scratches and a few burns.

Orochimaru put one hand to his chest and pushed up to his throat a snake emerged from his mouth wrapped around a sword. Orochimaru took the sword and the snake just went back down Orochimaru's throat. Josh threw a kunai that missed Orochimaru by mere inches. Orochimaru ran forward and slashed at Josh with the sword, Josh dodged but Orochimaru punched him knocking him to the ground. "now you die, You never had a chance to beat me in the first place." he lifted his sword.

Josh smirked "I know I can't beat you but I don't need to." he said as he pointed behind Orochimaru. He looked back briefly and saw one of the three ninjas who were holding up the barrier, he then noticed the kunai Josh threw right next to the ninja. There was something on the kunai "An explosive note!" he asked. He looked back to see Josh form a seal and he heard an explosion behind him.

With one of the three ninjas holding the barrier out of the picture the whole barrier faded out of existence. Orochimaru noticed that Josh had disappeared in a puff of smoke. Orochimaru wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't take on all the ninjas that were outside of the building. He grimaced and began running away "This isn't over!"

Several days later…

Josh waved farewell to all his new friends in Konoha, he had found a ninja who would be able to use a special ninjutsu to get Josh back home. He stood in the middle of a circle and he nodded to the ninja by him. "Time space no jutsu!" he called and Josh felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through the "tunnel" that had taken him to the Naruto world.

Soon Josh was on the other side, on the street next to the Tendo dojo. He ran inside and was greeted by Nabiki, "Where have you been this last week?" she asked curiously. Josh didn't even answer he just came in to find out how long it had been here. He left the same way he came and flared his senses looking for his evil counterpart.

A couple minutes later,

Venom was standing thinking about going over and killing some drunks at the bar, when a foot impacted with his head hard. He was sent flying into a wall, once he got up he saw Josh standing there, "You healed quick…" he was cut off as Josh pressed his attack, kicking and punching extremely hard. "I'm going to finish this quick!" Josh prepared for a ninjutsu that would exploit one of the Venom symbiote's weaknesses "Katon Karyuu Endan!" he called then breathed out a long trail of fire towards venom engulfing him entirely. Several seconds later the symbiote was forced off the body of Gosunkugi who was still alive just a little burnt.

Josh smirked "To easy! I'm far to strong for anyone to touch me in this world!" that's when everything went dark. "Huh?" Josh said. He couldn't see anything except some shape a little bit ahead of him. He ran up to it to see it was some sort of giant red monster, he looked to the side and saw Ranma's body blood all around it, he looked around further to see the bodies of Shampoo, Nabiki, Akane, Ryoga, and Ukyo.

"You bastard!" Josh yelled as he performed the Katon Karyuu Endan again, the creature wasn't even phased by the attack. He tried his rise of the eternal dragon with similar results. It then began walking towards him. "N NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" he said running away from the creature. He looked back and instead of seeing the beast all he saw was Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Nabiki and Shampoo's bodies floating in the air. "Why? Why didn't you save us Josh?" "I thought you were my friend!" "I can't believe I was in love with you!" "Why you no here, when we need you?" "We would have been better off if you were never born!" They said to him. Josh backed away covering his ears.

"No it's not true! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" He screamed and began running again. He stopped as eventually he came to a wall, he turned around to see the beast from before coming at him, but this time Venom and Orochimaru stood beside it, Josh gave up he couldn't even feel his connection to his Ki anymore for some reason.

"They were right if it weren't for me they'd all be alive and living better lives! I won't resist, I deserve death." they got closer and closer, venom with his claws extended, and Orochimaru with his sword out.

Josh felt the blades strike through him and felt his blood pour out, that's when the darkness faded and was replaced by the image of an alley with a man standing in front of him holding a knife. A second man came up "I know it's our job but don't you think that mental torture is a little extreme?"

The man shrugged "It helps get the job done easily."

The other man sighed "Do you even know what his name was?"

The first man cleaned off his knife. "It is our job to kill Mary sues this bastard was no different from any of the others, why should I care what his name was?"

The second man shook his head "Come on lets go." he said as he made a slash with his hand in the air and it looked like it made a hole in the air. They both walked through, and the hole closed behind them.

Josh finally gave in as he felt his life slip away…

"AAAAHHHH" a nine year old Ranma screamed as he awoke.

Genma looked over to him "What's wrong boy?" he asked. Ranma was shaking he looked pretty scared.

"I had a dream Me and my brother were grown up, and Ukyo was there, and, and, and, so much stuff happened! It all seemed so Real! The end was the scariest part!" Ranma said.

Genma shook his head "Don't worry Ranma it was just a dream, you and I both know, Josh was killed in a training accident last year. Go back to sleep Ranma." he said sullenly.

Ranma sighed "I wish he was still here." he said before he tried to go back to sleep.

Genma nodded "I know Ranma," A tear rolled down his face as he remembered his adopted son who he had grown attached to like his real son, and how he could have saved him, how it was his fault for trying to teach him the Nekoken. He never thought that something like that would have happened. "I know," he said sadly.

The end.


End file.
